Harry Potter and the Muggle World
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: How is Harry's world affected by Muggle world events? I am not JKR and I make no money from Fan-fiction This is now caught up to 2010, I will leave it open and update in January
1. Chapter 1

I am not happy with the first chapter and will be re-writing it. Stay tuned for a (hopefully) better version here.


	2. 2000

2000

It was a pleasant spring Saturday and both Harry and Ginny had the day off. Usually if they had a Saturday off they also had Teddy, but Bill and Fleur had claimed him and they had taken Victoire and him to Paris for the weekend.

Harry apperated to outside the wards at the Burrow, a collection of muggle newspapers under his arm.

Kingsley had decided that Ministry officials, especially Aurors, should be up to date on the muggle world events, so Harry had subscribed to a number of British papers. It was usually Sunday that he brought the weeks collection for Arthur to read, but since he would be here today he had brought them along.

"Hello! It's me Harry!" Molly answered from the kitchen. Settling the papers on the table beside's Arthur's chair in the parlor Harry headed in to the kitchen to give his; mum; a kiss on the cheek.

"Ginny just got up. I swear that girl is going to be worn out before 20! Practice went until 6 last night and her arms and legs are covered in bruises! I did my best but she is feeling it this morning. I hope you have a relaxing day planned!"

Taking the cup of tea Molly handed to him he smiled and nodded yes; "Hermione and Ron can't stop talking about the new art Gallery in London, Tate Modern. We are going there and seeing the exhibitions, having tea in their restaurant and then meeting George and Angie for dinner."

"I expect we will make it an early night, Ron and I want to get over here early tomorrow, the pond is looking a bit weak at the dam end. We'd like to shore it up a bit. Bill said he was having some stone delivered later today did he tell you about it?"

Molly nodded; "You boys are just too good to us!"

Harry laughed! "Mum it's for selfish reasons! We like skinny dipping with the girls too much!"

Molly hit him with the end of her towel; "No skinny dipping with my girl until you two are married Mr. Potter!"

Harry returned her smile.

………..

Ron was moping a bit. Hermione was gone for a week to New York in the US for the Millennium Summit. She and Percy had been part of the handful of Ministry personnel chosen to accompany the Muggle delegation, all part of Kingsley's ongoing plan.

After the muggle summit ended on September 8th they had moved on to Washington, DC in the US to meet with their counterparts in the American and Canadian Ministries.

Bill and Charley had surprised Arthur with a beat up mini the past summer and he had just got it up and running, in time for the fuel protests, which meant he was moping a bit too.

Harry took one look at his dad and brother and decided that the three of them needed a bit of fun.

So, three dirty, scruffy happy men sat around a campfire in the wilds of Scotland. Frying in a pan over the fire was a beautiful Trout that Ron had caught.

Arthur raised his bottle of butter-beer; "To good food, fresh air and sons a man can be proud of!"

……………..

Harry smiled as he looked at the muggle post-card. It was from Hermione and Ron. The muggle summer Olympics were being held in Sydney Australian and they had gone on holiday to see part of the action.

Ron was obsessed with the swimming and diving. On any given Saturday he was home the tele would be on to a meet.

………………

Harry pulled his cloak tighter around himself. It looked as if this was the day the thieves had decided to pull off their heist. He was on loan to the muggles as there had been rumors in the wizarding world that the heist was tied to dark arts.

The radio in his ear popped to life; 'Four suspects are on the JCB and heading toward fence.'

Harry mounted his broom and kicked off, his disillusionment charm in place. He had strict orders not to engage unless magic was detected.

Hovering just above the JCB he had the best seat in the house to watch the muggle authorities execute their plan perfectly, before the thieves even knew what happened they were in custody.

Harry was allowed to 'question' the thieves, satisfying himself and the ministry that there was no magical involvement.

………..

AN – As you can see I have started over on this fic. I will try to include a bit more of family life. The chapters will be years. So you know we will have at least 10! LOL

If you would like to see more of how I envision Harry's life please read Harry and Ginny, one of my other fics.


	3. 2001

2001

It had been an unusually rainy June and this Sunday found it muggy as heck inside the burrow. Harry and Bill had taken Teddy and Victoire to the pound in hopes that the water was warm enough to let them splash in the shallows. Unfortunately Harry had volunteered to check the temp by wading in. Teddy and Victoire found his funny face very amusing.

Plan B called for a toddler sized pool set up under the Elm in the yard. Currently Harry lay on one side of the pool, possibly as wet as the two children in it.

Bill and Arthur were under the shade, a week's worth of papers between them. Looking up from the paper he was reading Arthur commented; "I see that the muggle government won't have a change this election. I'm glad, that Blair chap is very good about working with Kingsley, makes me wonder if somewhere along the line he might have had a wizard or two in his family."

A little while later Bill commented; "This foot and mouth desease has Fleur all in a fret. She's insisting we buy meat from France now. Swears there are no good organic farmers about for vegetables either. I swear I'm spending a third more, but it settles her mind, with the baby and all."

Victoire looked up from pouring water over Harry's head to say "I no baby Poppa!"

……………..

Harry had just gotten started on the mound of paperwork on his desk when Robards rushed in to his cubicle. "Potter, Franklin with me!"

Knowing not to ask any questions they both followed him out of the department and on to the lift. Within a few minutes they were in the Minister's private office.

Kingsley, usually relaxed and smiling, rumbled out a greeting and set straight to explanation. "There have been muggle terrorist attacks in the United States; you two are our best choice to help protect Prime Minister Blair. I've been in touch with his protection chief and he is glad to have our help. He knows you were raised by muggles and will blend in. I want you to stay with the Prime Minister until told otherwise by myself, understand?"

Harry and Franklin nodded.

Robards turned toward them; "Take it just like an assignment here, work out a sleep schedule, never leave him alone. It's obvious from the targets that they intended to collapse the US's government and our muggle government may be next. Head down to the store room and get what you need, I'll contact your families and let them know you'll be occupied until further notice. You are to report to DPG Chief Watson, he will have your assignments and all the information we have from American. Good luck."

It had been a long month; eventually a rotating group of wizards had taken up positions in the muggle pm's staff allowing Harry to go back to his regular job.

But that rush to help had opened the door wider between Britain's two governments and given Harry useful contacts.

……………

That Christmas season found Harry reflective. Personally things were going very well for him and his. Arthur was Kingsley's deputy, between his new salary and the generosity of George and Ron Molly and he had never lived so well.

The Harpies were on an unprecedented winning streak and Ginny was thriving playing a game she loved.

Teddy and Andi were healthy and happy, Andi had published her first book and it was a rousing success.

Ron and George had WWW running like a top, raking in money hand over fist. Hermione was in her element at the Ministry and her and Ron's marriage was rock solid.

Victoire was as beautiful as her mum, bright and healthy. George and she shared a special bond, but by far her next favorite uncle was Harry. He suspected it was because he was most often with her favorite playmate, Teddy.

Kreacher was doing well and he and Harry had settled in to a good routine. During the week they batched it, on the weekends Harry was most often at the burrow with his family and Ginny, unless she had a game then he could be found in the stadium cheering her on.

George and Angie were deeply in love, she seemed to take his jokester attitude in stride.

Percy could still be a bit of a bore, but truly made an effort now. Charlie they still did not see enough of, him and his dragons!

Yes, even though World events were tense his own little world was safe and secure and he was contented.


	4. 2002

2002

Harry carefully opened one eye and thankfully grasped the bottle of hangover potion Kreacher had left on the bedside table.

Being the only 'Weasley' male that had dark hair he had been designated as this year's 'first-footer'. He had dutifully carried out his duties at all of the Weasley households and Andi's. First though Andi, with Teddy, who had morphed his hair to look like Harry, had visited Grimald place to bring luck to Harry's house.

Then Harry had apperated to their home and all the others, gathering the family with him as he did. The last had been the burrow, there, after entering by the front door, feeding the fire, placing the bread on the table and pouring his Dad a drink he exited the back door as he had at all the other houses, unlike the others however he circled the house and entered the marquee that George had set up on the lawn.

The party began quickly after that. Harry had ordered Kreacher to take the night off and Molly had asked him to join the family at the party. Kreacher had declared himself worn out after just a bit and retired to the house with the sleeping Teddy and Victoire.

Harry was not sure how he had gotten home, but he suspected Kreacher had seen to it. As his head cleared he spied the clock on the wall, 9 am, he had best get showered and dressed, his two favorite little people would be here soon to sing in the New Year.

……….

Apperating was less than pleasant, in Harry's opinion, taking a Port-Key always made him ill but flying on an aero plane to get to America had him terrified.

He was intelligent enough to know that the chances of the plane falling from the sky was small so he figured it must be the sensation of being in a small tin can.

Soon they would land in New York and then he could take a port-key to Salt Lake City.

He had to admit that the travel had been worth it. The scenery was spectacular! Providing general security for magical people attending the games was pleasant and relatively easy.

Tomorrow the games would be over and he would head to Calgary, Alberta Canada to see England's quidditch team play an exhibition game against Canada's. He and Ginny had even managed to work out two weeks' vacation after that.

Molly, Angie and George were coming over with the quidditch team, Angie and George were leaving after the game to explore setting up WWW stores in the US and Canada.

Harry, Molly and Ginny were looking forward to traveling back by Ocean liner.

The Atlantic was a bit rough going back but with the shows, food and pampering the three of them had a blast.

…….

Kingsley sighed and sipped his tea thoughtfully. "Molly this is just what I needed, thank you. I've never seen Her Majesty look so lost. But what strength she has! She thanked me for paying my respects and even mentioned how much her parents, sister and she had enjoyed getting to know Dumbledore during World war two."

"I so admired the Queen Mother, I had the pleasure of overseeing her protection during our last war. No nonsense that one! She surely will be missed!"

………..

Harry smiled at the cup and saucer that the clerk was wrapping. Victoire loved all the ceremony of tea. She had begun collecting cups and pots almost as soon as she could ask for them.

Bill, Fleur, Ginny and he had taken Victoire and Teddy to a few of Queen Elizabeth's jubilee events and they had loved them.

When Harry had seen the souvenir cup and saucer he knew they would be the perfect Christmas gift of his 'little love'.

Teddy bounced as they left the store and stopped dead; "Unca Harry! Unca Harry! Look! Look! A pot too! How much Unca Harry? Do I have enough 'lowance to buy it for her?"

It's amazing how far a toddler's allowance goes when he shops with a doting godfather.


	5. 2003 Part One

2003

Part One

March 20th, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt, was huddled in meetings with the Muggle Pm Tony Blair. The invasion on Iraq had begun.

A magical liaison team with the United States forces had encountered a pocket of what appeared to be magical resistance and Mr. Blair was asking for help.

What a mess as if the MOM was not already spread to the maximum. The quidditch world cup was this spring and Canada had asked for help with security in the Yukon, where it was to be held and now the muggle conflict was lapping over in to their world even more.

Well there was nothing to do but fast track a few more promising new workers at the MOM and hire more.

………….

Harry, who was rarely gob smacked was just that. He had just been told he had been promoted, along with about half of his auror class. In addition he was heading to the Yukon to meet up with Canadian aurors to assist with setting up security for the quidditch world cup.

Percy Weasley was already there and Bill had mysteriously been tapped for a Ministry assignment and left in a hurry the night before for places unknown.

Molly was likely to have a hippogriff when she found out he was leaving early too.

Hurrying home he owled Ginny, hoping the owl caught up with her and the team.

Kreacher had his bag packed in minutes and Harry sent him off to Andromeda's to stay until he got back, whenever that would be.

He flooed to the burrow and Molly quickly summoned as many of the family as could be gathered. Harry spent the evening with both Teddy and Victoire on his lap.

She was weepy as she 'threw' together another excellent meal. Just as he was about to head to home and get a couple of hours of sleep a blur of red hair and quidditch gear flew in to the room.

Not even blinking an eye Molly asserted that Ginny should go home with Harry and stay until he had to leave the next morning.

When they got to Grimald place they fell in to bed, fully clothed and slept the sleep of the exhausted. The next morning Harry was off to catch his portkey after promising to owl as often as possible.

………….

Damn! It was cold! No matter Harry had on layers, had a warming spell and was stamping his feet he could hardly concentrate on the security spells he was doing.

They had been at it for a month now, 8 hours a day. At least tomorrow he got to go home. He never thought that he would think of London in May as balmy.

…………….

The English team had made it! Ginny was to be the chaser at the World Cup! Harry barely got to see her, if it weren't for Neville's wedding in June he might not see her until they were both at the Yukon for the cup!

George had just dropped by the house with a poster of the team. He was making the rounds. WWW had contracts with the UK quidditch committee for merchandizing and the prototypes were fresh off the assembly line.

Harry figured Teddy and Victoire's rooms would be covered by the time of the cup!

……………..

Ginny stood proudly with Neville at the front of the great hall. Hogwarts' dining hall had been turned in to a wedding wonderland. It had been a shock to some when Neville had asked Ginny to be his "Best Man", but not to the members of the DA.

Ohs and Ahs, marked the progress of Teddy and Victoire as they made their way hand in hand down the long aisle. Teddy had morphed his hair to perfectly match the golden rose petals magically trailing from Victoire's basket. Victoire looked stunning in a pale blue dress, and her beautiful white hair hanging in long ringlets.

It was not long after that Ginny and the UK team left for intensive training and Harry and Percy left again for the Yukon.

Even though Harry was tired he put the finishing touches on the family's compound for the cup. Tomorrow Ginny and the team would arrive and her specially protected tent took center stage. Around it was arraigned the tens for everyone else. He and Percy had sat them up when they had first arrived and this evening they had aired them and generally got them ready for the family members that would begin arriving.

Percy had gotten off early and had surprised Harry with an excellent steak and kidney pie for supper. The full tummy, combined with their exhaustion saw the two of them in bed by 9, Harry to dream of long red hair flowing in the wind.


	6. 2003 part two

2003 – Part two

AN - You will recognize this from a couple of my other fics. I believe I told it best the first time in Teddy, so this is seen from Teddy's viewpoint.

………….

Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were happily chasing each other around the family campsite on their toddler brooms. Kreacher sat near the fire, keeping a close eye on them. Despite it being August the children were bundled warmly. After all, the world cup was being held in the Yukon territories this year.

Teddy knew that Weasleys were not really his relatives. That the only family he had was Grandma Andromeda, but the Weasleys had always been a part of his life. His grandma had explained, "We all have a family we are born in to, you can't change that. If you are really lucky, and pay attention, you also get a heart family, people who love you and care about you. Teddy we are so lucky, you may be an orphan, but, you have Uncle Harry, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Lovegoods, Uncle Dudley, Uncle Kingsley and the Grangers."

Teddy could hear Grandma Andromeda, Grandma Molly and Auntie Birdie's laughter coming from the nearest tent. Teddy was hungry! Uncle Harry had promised that they would be eating at the food tent Aunt Hannah had set up near Uncle Ron and Uncle Georges WWW marquee. But Uncle Harry, Grandpa Arthur and Uncle Percy were still not back yet.

Aunt Ginny had come back an hour ago exhausted from practice and interviews; she was napping in the tent that looked like a Union Jack. It had a sign "Ginny Weasley – chaser UK. Restricted area. Do not disturb. Violators will suffer from painful curses and be ejected from the world cup." Posted in front.

Teddy and Victoire knew a secret! Uncle Harry had told them this morning. Tonight he was going to ask Aunt Ginny to marry him! That meant that Teddy and Victoire could dress up, like they did for Uncle Neville's wedding, and walk down the aisle.

Teddy even was going to help Uncle Harry ask! Aunt Ginny had gotten Teddy a new quidditch action figure of herself in the England team uniform, flying on a broom. Teddy carried it with him everywhere. Uncle Harry had asked if he could borrow it tonight. Aunt Hermione was going to cause it to fly to Aunt Ginny and then a note was going to pop out of the end of the broom.

The adults were trying to keep it a secret. Some nasty lady named Rita was trying to find out all about Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. She was what Aunt Hermione called a "reports her". And not a very nice "reports her".

Aunt Luna's daddy had gotten mad after nasty ol Rita had wrote that Uncle Harry had a fair with Aunt Fleur. He said that witches like her made all "reports hers" look bad.

Uncle George said that Uncle Xeno was a nice "reports her"! Teddy didn't know what was so bad about a fair, but when Uncle Bill had read it he had turned purple and said a word that Kreacher said that Teddy should never say.

Aunt Hermione had tried to suit her, but could not, Teddy didn't know why. Aunt Angelina said it was because nasty ol Rita was slippery, like an eel. That had made Victoire and Teddy laugh!

Finally! Here came Uncle Harry, Grandpa Arthur and Uncle Percy. Victoire squealed as her daddy appeared with a pop beside her, loosening his tie and removing his "banker robes".

Teddy was sitting very still. Kreacher had put him in to his good clothes and said for him not to get his clothes dirty while they waited for everyone else to get ready.

Victoire was sitting near the edge of the campsite playing. "Vat do you haz baby girl?" asked Victoire's mom.

"Bug mammon."

"Eww! Zat is dirty! Put its down!"

Kreacher snatched the bug from Victoire with a strange look on his face. With a smile Teddy did not like, Kreacher walked toward Aunt Ginny's tent and threw the bug at it.

Suddenly loud noises and purple smoke filled the air. All the adults rushed outside with their wands drawn. Loud pops filled the air as multiple witches and wizards, wearing work robes like Uncle Harry's arrived.

Aunt Luna had snatched Teddy up at the same time as Aunt Fleur had picked up Victoire. Teddy wiggled, trying to see around Aunt Luna's friend "Woof".

When Teddy could finally see, there was a witch lying on the ground near the tent covered in what looked like green and pink bumps. Bats were attacking her nose and her legs were looked like snakes! She was screeching "I demand that elf be punished! He deliberately injured me!"

Kreacher was cowering behind Uncle Harry's legs. As Aunt Hermione turned a shade of blue, Uncle Kingsley said "Why Rita he was just fulfilling his oath to the family he serves."

"Zat ess right! He was protecting my bebe!" added Victoire's mom.

Grandpa Arthur asked, "Isn't this your department Percy?"

"Why yes it is!" Uncle Percy was happier than Teddy had ever seen him. "Minister could we borrow a couple of aurors to escort Ms. Skeeter to St, Mungo's prison ward? "

………….

AN – from my fic Harry and Ginny

…………..

Hannah had out done herself. The dinner was perfect. Neville chuckled to himself. If there were any problems tonight the quickest way to get help was just to show up here. He swore half the MOM, all of the OOP and all of DA was here.

A round of toasts had just been offered to the success of the UK team and to Ginny as chaser. Harry, standing behind Ginny's chair, winked at Teddy. Teddy eased his action figure out of his pocket and let it go.

Ginny, who was talking to Oliver Wood, noticed her mini-me buzzing around her head. "Teddy you've lost something!" Just as she reached for it a small puff of pink smoke erupted from the back end of the broom and a scroll unfolded.

"What do we have here?"

Oliver suggested she read it.

Laughing Ginny did. "Ginevra Molly Weasley would you do Harry James Potter the honor of becoming his wife?"

Ginny began a spin in her chair to look at Harry, but he was no longer behind her. He was kneeling beside her holding out the box with his mum's engagement ring.

Ginny knocked him to the ground and snogged him senseless.

"Oi! Ginny does that mean yes?" George teased.

Ginny lifted her head and shouted "YES! I GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY WILL MARRY HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Soon Harry had the ring on her finger and everyone was offering toasts and congratulations to the happy couple.

………….

Later that night as Harry was telling Ginny goodnight outside her tent; "That's my Mum's engagement ring. If you want a different one we can look once we get back to the UK."

"Harry, I'm honored to wear Lilly's ring. Just try and replace it!"

……..

It was a close match, but the UK seeker pulled it out with a spectacular catch. Ginny had scored 14 goals for the UK.

Of course the news of their engagement had leaked out, but they gave only one interview about it, to Luna's dad Xeno.

Molly went mental as soon as they returned home. Harry and Ginny knew she would, after all this was her only daughter getting married. They sat the date for December 1st and Ginny firmly told her mum what she, Luna and Hermione would be wearing. Then they let Molly go. She and Kreacher spent joy filled hours discussing and arraigning the nuptials.

Ginny and the UK team made the rounds as the victorious world cup champions and then they were able to take a well deserved break.


	7. 2003 part three

2003 part three

November 22nd –

Harry eased himself in to the tub, it had been a grueling week, the muggle president of the states had been here on a state visit.

Coordinating with British and American muggle security and their American magical equivalents had been ongoing since the world cup. Then the long three days of watching and keeping everyone safe.

The protests against the muggle war in the Middle East had been large and loud and Harry had been part of a team that had contained 3 dementors that had been attracted by all the emotion.

Then yesterday a grieving muggle-born wizard, whose brother had been killed serving in HRM army in Iraq, had tried to curse PM Blair and President Bush. Harry had been part of the team who had transported him to St. Mungo's today. It had affected Harry deeply; the young man was out of his head with grief, lashing out at the leaders. He had suffered during the reign of Voldemort and the loss of his brother had snapped his last vestige of control.

The Wizengot treated him with mercy and Harry hoped that the medi-wizards would be able to help him recover.

The hot water was helping ease the tiredness from his bones, but his feet were killing him! It was time for new shoes. The last three days of standing had proven that. Ginny wanted to go see that new muggle mega shopping center maybe he could talk her in to going tomorrow, he had Teddy, they could `pick up Victoire and make a day of it.

………

AN - From Harry and Ginny

Harry stretched and looked around his bedroom at Grimald Place. He had taken Sirius' room when he had moved in here after the war. After today he would be sleeping in the master suite. Kreacher and Hermione had helped him redecorate it in rich warm colors. Off of the main bedroom was a sitting room with a desk for Ginny, and two comfortable chairs in front of the fire.

A desk for Ginny, Ginny Potter. That's who she would be after today. How in the world would he know how to be a husband? What if he messed it all up? What if he let Ginny down?

"Master Harry, you have a visitor!" Kreacher was beaming! He loved any excuse to throw a party. He and Molly had been over the moon preparing for the wedding.

Harry threw on a pair of jeans and a Weasley jumper and headed down stairs. "Harry we're in the kitchen." bellowed Ron.

Harry found Ron and his future father-in-law sipping tea and eating breakfast at the table. Kreacher placed a steaming mug and full plate in front of him.

"Master Harry is it all right if I goes now to help Mistress Molly? I made some sandwiches for you, they is in the cooler. You eat Master Harry, it be no good you pass out when you see Mistress Ginny!"

Ron was smiling at Kreacher; "I promise Kreacher I'll make sure he eats and take good care of him. You go help mum."

Kreacher disappeared with a pop.

"Well mate I have to help Hermione get a few things to the burrow. I'll be back in a bit and we can plan out the day." With that Ron disappeared too.

"Arthur did you run away to escape the wedding frenzy?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Partly, and partly I wanted to talk with you before the craziness takes over. Molly and I have thought of you as our son since you were 12 years old. Today it becomes official. I wish James or Sirius were here to answer any questions you might have. Would you accept me as a substitute?"

Harry engulfed Arthur in a Weasley hug. "Arthur you are my example of how to be a husband and father. If it were not for you and Molly I'd have never known what a loving family felt like. I just want to say thank you.

Bill found them hugging and crying as he flooed into the kitchen from shell cottage. "Oi! I thought it was the bride that cried on the wedding day!"

"Sod off son!"

"Dad!"

………….

Arthur had headed back to the burrow. Bill, Ron and Harry were enjoying a cup of tea in the parlor waiting for the rest of the male members of the wedding party to appear.

Soon they were joined by the Weasley brothers, Neville and Dudley.

Ron got everyone's attention. "Harry Ginny asked me to give this to you." he handed him an envelope. Inside the note said; _Darling, I wanted to get you something special for today. Ginny_

Harry looked up, Ron was holding out Harry's broom. "Ginny has arraigned a little outing mate. Grab your broom and hold on to my arm."

Harry found himself, the Weasley's and a bunch of his friends at the Harpies' practice field. Lying on the bench was quidditch jerseys in red and white, their wedding colors. On the back were their names and under Harry's it said "groom".

Soon they had the teams divided up, with Neville acting as the official. They spent a fun filled afternoon. Hannah showed up with a wonderful picnic and then they all headed back to Grimald place to get ready.

……….

AN - Once again I think that I wrote the best version of the wedding in Teddy so here it is:

Teddy had morphed his hair to a rich blue black, his eyes were a deep green and there was a faint lightning bolt scar upon his forehead. It was Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's wedding. Victoire was dressed in long white robes trimmed in fur and carried a small fur muff. Teddy had on black dress robes, just like Uncle Harry's. They were in the orchard of the Burrow. A crystal clear dome of ice covered the area for the ceremony. Aunt Hermione and Aunt Luna looked beautiful in rich green robes, trimmed in white fur. They also carried fur muffs, with deep red roses pinned to them. Uncle's Harry, Ron and Neville waited at the front as Teddy took Victoire's hand and began down the aisle.

When they got to the front Victoire stood in front of Aunt Hermione and he stood in front of Uncle Ron. Teddy saw Uncle Dudley sitting in the front row by Grandma and waved. Uncle Dudley gave him a thumbs up. Uncle Dudley's mum, who Teddy thought looked like a horse, sat next to him stiff and looking mean. This made Teddy very uncomfortable. He decided to look at Uncle George on the other side of the isle. This was a bad idea. Uncle George was levitating a snowball over the head of a scary looking old witch. Aunt Angelina was trying to grab the snowball and his wand. Teddy almost laughed out loud!

Suddenly trumpets sounded and Aunt Ginny, on the arm of Grandpa Arthur, appeared at the end of the isle. From the sound Uncle Harry made Teddy knew he thought Aunt Ginny looked beautiful too. She had on white robes that looked just like Victoire's. In her hair was a twinkly thing. Behind her floated a silvery thing that Aunt Fleur had said was a veil. As they got close to where Uncle George sat three things happened; Uncle George's mouth fell open, the snow ball flew down the front of the old witch's robes and Aunt Ginny and Aunt Angelina hit Uncle George on the back of the head at the same time. Everyone but Grandma Molly, the old witch and Uncle Dudley's mum laughed.

It got boring after that, so Teddy decided to look at the stars above the dome. Funny it looked like people were looking in the roof! He could see a lady who looked liked Aunt Ginny and a man who looked like Uncle Harry. There was Uncle George too! No wait Uncle George was still sitting beside Aunt Angelina. There was an old man with a long white beard. A man with long brown hair and three people who looked just like the pictures in Teddy's bedroom and they were waving at him!

Just then Uncle Harry kissed Aunt Ginny, picked up Teddy and they ran back down the aisle. Teddy tried to see if the people were still there, but all he saw was the stars.

Later on everyone was laughing and dancing under the dome. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur were dancing by the old witch when suddenly Aunt Fleur threw up down the front of the witch! Uncle Ron made punch come out his nose and Uncle George fell on the ground and could not get up!

Just when it was getting fun Grandma said it was time to go! The only good thing was that Victoire was spending the night! So was Kreacher! In fact Kreacher was staying with them until Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny gots back from their moneymoon.

As Grandma and Aunt Hannah were getting them bundled up Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny came to say good bye. Two weeks! Teddy had never, not seen Uncle Harry for more than two days. Now he had to wait two weeks! He began to sniffle. Uncle Harry took him gently into his arms and said "I know little man it's going to be hard. Aunt Ginny and I will miss you too!" Aunt Ginny gave him a hug, a kiss and turned to do the same with Victoire. Uncle Harry gave him a long strong hug and handed him back to his grandma. "Bye little man. Remember wherever I am I'll always love you. Every night, look at the moon and blow it a kiss for me and Aunt Ginny and we will do the same for you."


	8. 2004

2004

January –

Harry had to smile as his best friend stood nervously fussing with his gym clothes. This was the beginning of this new class' training and it began with physical ability evaluations.

Harry knew Ron had good reason to be nervous, 5 years as a shop keeper had softened his friend. He had already warned Hermione that for the first 4 weeks Ron would come home tired and sore.

Cho Chang was standing with the other medi-witches who monitored the recruits for the first two weeks. She had been through this before and smiled as she saw Harry watching Ron.

Harry was stretching, getting ready for his morning run and work-out. After a quick nod and thumbs up to Ron and a wave to Cho he disappeared with a pop.

When he returned to the gym after his run he noted that Ron was holding his own alongside the younger recruits. Gint currently had the class doing pushups. Harry ducked in to a side room, conjuring his boxing gloves as he went. Kingsley liked to work out with the aurors each day, said it was a piece of cake compared to the political battles, and he was waiting to spar with Harry.

February-

It was too quiet. Harry and the rest of the department were getting a bit jumpy; they always did when it got quiet. He saw Ron from time to time during the day and tomorrow he would get to see more of him and the class.

Each of the Aurors took turns teaching the recruits and Harry pulled defense. He was hoping that the DA at Hogwarts had kept up the training. If the new graduates were like the last 4 years they should all fly through the first set of lessons.

Ron need not worry Harry, Bill, George, Ginny, Hermione and he had been dueling for years now. It kept them all sharp.

AN- some readers will recognize this and April's

March –

3/31/04 -

Percy looked decidedly uncomfortable standing in front of the fireplace at the burrow. He had surprised the family when he had introduced them to his girlfriend Audrey. They had met at the world cup. She had been working for the Canadian Quidditch league.

Not long after she accepted a job with an English manufacturer of Quidditch supplies and they had begun quietly dating.

Just after Christmas they had announced they planned to wed in March. They wanted a quiet ceremony at the burrow, just Percy's family. Audrey had no family that she knew of. She had been raised by an elderly aunt who had passed away Audrey's last year in school.

Now Percy was standing with the minister and his dad waiting for Audrey to join them. Molly and Audrey had gotten close quickly and Audrey had asked Molly to stand with her.

The rest of the family was crowded in to the parlor.

Molly walked down the stairs first, looking radiant in a pale lavender robe. Audrey soon followed. Bill had volunteered to stand in as her dad and escorted her down the stairs. She had on a simple white dress that fell softly to just below her knees. Fleur had made her a silken barrette to hold back her lovely brown curls.

She carried a simple bouquet of pale purple roses.

The ceremony was over quickly and Percy looked much relived at the reception. Molly and Fleur had collaborated on the desert buffet and it was outstanding!

Soon the happy couple was off to their honeymoon.

April -

4/1/04 –

Harry and Ginny had just settled in for a good night's sleep when an owl began tapping urgently on the window. Unrolling the parchment Ginny read; "Angie in labor, going to Mungo's. George"

They were hurriedly getting dressed when Ginny stopped in her tracks and said; "What time is it?"

Harry pulled on his glasses and checked the battered old watch. "Midnight."

Ginny collapsed on the bed and began crying. Harry felt helpless and confused.

"Harry its April 1st. George and….Fred's birthday. Angie is going to have the baby on Fred's birthday."

Harry had realized that it did not matter how long it had been since the war there were still times when the sadness came back.

"Ginny listen to me." Harry sat on the bed and lifted her chin. "George has not celebrated his birthday since Fred died. Now with the birth of his own son on the same day he will have to celebrate. Maybe this baby is a gift."

Ginny dried her eyes and they hurried to the hospital. Six hours later Fredric Fabian Weasley the second was born.

May –

Spring practices had begun for Ginny and Bill was adding on to Shell cottage to make room for their second baby, so days off for Harry most often found him at Shell cottage working alongside his brothers-in-law.

Fleur had glowed and had it easy with her first pregnancy, and Victoire had been a calm quiet baby. It looked as if this one would be all Weasley. Poor Fleur was sick 24/7 Molly had moved her to the burrow to look after her and Madame Delacor was in attendance as well.

The quiet of the winter had given way to a rash of crimes in the spring. Muggle drugs had begun making their way in to the wizard world and they were busting more and more dealers.

But the biggest problem was the related crime. The poor sods hooked on the stuff were stealing everything they could get their hands on to buy the stuff.

More and more Harry and the other aurors worked with Scotland Yard because some strung out witch or wizard had committed a crime against a muggle.

Using his wand to carve stone blocks and levitating them to the cottage was a relief from the grind of work.

June -

6/30/04 -

Harry sat holding a sleeping Victoire. The whole family was awaiting the birth of her little sister. Teddy was curled up in Percy's arms and George was pacing with Freddy over his shoulder.

Bill emerged from the birthing suite with a tiny bundle in his arms; Harry woke his niece with a kiss on the head, "little one I believe it's time to meet your sister!"

Bill knelt before his oldest and loosened the blanket to reveal a small round face that had a dusting of freckles across the bridge of the nose and a fine crop of coppery hair. "Victoire this is Dominique, your little sister."

Victoire's mouth formed and O and she bent down and placed a feathery kiss on the baby's forehead. "Daddy can I see mammon?"

July –

Four of the recruits had washed out, it was a rare class that graduated all by the end of the two years. There was a buzz about Ron in the department; apparently he had worried for naught. He outshone his classmates in most every subject, a situation that would have caused conflict if it weren't for the fact he enjoyed helping them out.

Harry's 24th birthday was a quiet affair. He was in the midst of getting ready to be on the team accompanying the UK Olympic muggle security team to the XXVIII summer games.

August –

Ginny was so busy with the Harpies that she did not even have her birthday off. They planned on celebrating it when Harry got back for Greece on the 30th with a 4 day weekend away.

September –

The Olympics had gone off without a hitch and Harry had actually gotten a chance for some site-seeing. When he got home he had taken Ginny to a little muggle inn just outside of Cornwall and they had not left their room for the 4 days except for meals. One of the managers had mistaken them for honeymooners.

November –

AN – from Harry and Ginny

It was a spectacular autumn day. The trees were competing to see which would boast the brightest colors. Harry and Ginny had gone for a picnic. They had found a secluded spot not far from the burrow that boasted magnificent views of the countryside.

Harry was looking forward to the treacle tart the Ginny had baked. "Ginny would you pass me the tart please."

"Harry can you wait on desert for just one minute? I have a present for you."

Ginny handed Harry a thin heavy small box. Puzzled he opened it to find a silver picture frame. "Uh thanks…."

"Harry, look at the engraving." He looked closer at the front of the frame, it said Daddy's boy. Understanding dawned. Harry picked up Ginny and swung her around full circle.

"Oh Ginny we're having a baby!" Harry danced a funny jig all around Ginny.

"I know. I told you, remember!" Ginny laughed.

Harry suddenly sat down. "It says Daddy's BOY! You..we..we're having a BOY?"

All Ginny could do was nod her head she was laughing so hard. Harry wrapped her in to his arms for a long soft kiss.

December -

Christmas that year was a festive occasion. Two new babies added to the fun. Audrey was feeling good enough to join in. A new peace seemed to have settled over George.

Molly had knitted stockings for all the little ones. The boys had bright blue stockings to hang by the fire and the girls had rich burgundy ones.

Christmas morning found Teddy and Victoire happily passing out presents before tearing in to theirs. After all the presents had been opened, Teddy and Victoire had been given permission to play in Ginny's old room with their new quidditch figures. (Teddy now had the Canadian national team and Victoire had gotten her wish of her own stadium, the UK team and the French team.)

"Before everyone runs off Harry and I have one last present for Mum." Ginny handed her mother a box.

Smiling questioningly Molly opened it to find another bright blue stocking. "We will have to hang that one up next year Mum."

Suddenly the adults all roared as they all realized what the stocking meant!

The first to get to Harry and Ginny were Arthur and Molly the last to Ginny was George. He wrapped his arms around her and softly whispered; "Sis you are going to be a great mum. You have no idea how great it is to be a parent!"


	9. 2005

**2005**

**January**

_**Ginny Potter, all star chasers for the Holihead Harpies announces her retirement.**_

We're pleased to introduce a new member of our reporting staff, Ginny Weasley Potter. Ginny will cover domestic and international Quidditch. Ms. Potter has played for the champion Holihead Harpies since leaving Hogwarts; she has also been the star chaser for England in the last two world cups.

What a miserable stakeout! One of the worst storms in years was pounding England and Harry was watching a lonely cottage where a suspected illegal potions lab was set up.

Recently poor grade potions had flooded the market, causing St. Mungo's and the Aurors to see a rapid rise in potion related incidents.

All Harry really wanted was to be at home, with his wife in front of a roaring fire.

**February**

**2/28/05 – **

This was becoming a familiar spot! Harry was smiling down at a beaming Audrey Weasley as she held his latest niece. Little Molly was the spitting image of her father with her mums dark brown hair.

Percy had a look of wonderment on his face, mixed with pure joy.

**June**

Kingsley winked at Teddy as he waved while maintaining his 'official' demeanor. Arthur, Teddy and Harry were on the shore watching as the Queen was conducting the International Fleet Review.

Looking around at the thousands of people on shore and on boats Harry felt for the muggles who would have to use non magical means to get home, the three of them would be home in just a moment after the last ship passed.

Molly and Teddy's Grandmum were setting up for Andi's book signing that afternoon at Flourish and Blots.

Andi, an amateur historian, had written a history of witches and wizards in the Royal navy, for the 200th anniversary of the battle of Trafalgar.

**July**

**7/4/05 - **_**James Sirius Potter born to Harry and Ginny Potter**_

AN – from Harry and Ginny.

"Harry wake up, I think my water just broke." Ginny was standing beside their bed at Grimald place.

Harry felt around for his glasses. "Are you all right?"

"Yes I haven't felt any contractions yet but my water broke when I got up to go to the bathroom."

Harry was soon dressed. He helped Ginny change her gown and get her robe and slippers on. They took their time as Ginny was not having any contractions.

Harry flooed over to the burrow and brought back Molly. Molly, Harry and Ginny sent patronesses and owls to the rest of the family, then they apperated to Mungo's.

Ginny was soon checked and settled in to a bed on the maternity ward. She was given a potion to stimulate her contractions.

"Harry get the exploding snap cards out and let's play a few hands, I'm bored." So they did, for about an hour then……….the first good contraction hit.

Ginny froze in mid deal. Molly, having gone through labor six times, knew what was happening and gently took the cards from her hand before she squeezed them so hard that they exploded.

Harry suddenly had a look of fear on his face. "Honey………um does it hurt?"

Ginny, who could breathe again as the contraction was over, smiled and said; "Not too bad, it's OK that one just surprised me."

For the next hour or so Ginny continued to put on a brave face, she kept reassuring Harry that Labor wasn't all that bad.

Then she hit what is called transition. A women's body, muggle or witch, then begins the hardest work of giving birth.

Harry had been coaching Ginny through the contractions, using the breathing techniques they had learned at childbirth class. Unfortunately for him he had been leaning over her when the first hard contraction pushed the baby's head lower, and Ginny's pelvic bones were forced apart.

Ginny had reached up and grabbed both of Harry's ears and pulled. Naturally after the contraction she realized what she had done and apologized.

Harry, having learned, did not lean over her again. Soon the med witch said it was time for Ginny to push. Harry climbed up behind her on the bed so she could lean against him and push. An hour later Ginny was exhausted and in a lot of pain. Another contraction hit.

"OK Ginny take a deep breath and push, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10, good another breath and push 1..2..3..4.………." Harry didn't get any further as Ginny reached behind her and grabbed handfuls of Harry's hair and pulled…..hard.

As soon as she could get her breathe she said: "I TELL YOU WHAT YOU TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND GO F&$K YOURSELF!"

Harry was stunned by this creature that had replaced his wife. Molly, on the other hand knew exactly what to say and do.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter! Let go of Harry's hair this instant! Now I know you're tired and I know it hurts but the only way it will stop hurting is for you to push that baby out! Now PUSH! ONE…TWO…THREE…FOUR….FIVE…."

The baby's head popped out. The med witch said; "OK just pant I need to clean out the baby's nose and mouth. OK Ginny push him out the rest of the way."

With one more push James Sirius Potter was born. He came in to the world announcing his existence at the top of his lungs.

Harry gingerly climbed off of the bed to go see his new son. After James had been checked over and wrapped in a warm blanket the med witch gave him to Harry to take to Ginny.

"Honey, here's our little boy. He's perfect. I'm so proud of you! You did a great job!" Harry laid James in Ginny's arms. Molly helped Ginny begin to breast feed James.

Ginny looked down at her son and up at her husband. "Oh Harry he is perfect! I'm so sorry about pulling your hair."

"It's OK; I just think I'll get a haircut before we have another one!" Harry said with a cheeky grin. When James had nursed his fill Harry joined the rest of the family in the waiting room.

"James Sirius Potter is a fine healthy boy! He would like to meet the rest of his family now. The med witch said two at a time and just 5 minutes, to keep from tiring him and his mum. James requested that Teddy and Arthur be his first visitors."

Teddy came shyly in to Ginny's room holding tight to Arthur's hand. "Teddy Remus Lupin I'd like to introduce you to your heart brother, James Sirius Potter." Ginny patted the bed beside her and Arthur lifted Teddy up and on to the bed.

Ginny laid James in Teddy's arms after carefully arraigning pillows to support them both. Arthur caught the look of awe on Teddy's face as he gazed down at James' little face. Just as Arthur snapped a picture of the two boys James opened his eyes and seemed to lock on to Teddy's face with his gaze.

"Hi James, I'm Teddy your heart brother. I'm going to teach you all sorts of things, like how to fly on a broom, how to find sea shells, the rules of quidditch and how great your mum and dad are! I'm going to protect you and love you!"

Ginny smiled through tears and looked to heaven. She mouthed thank you Remus and Tonks.

Teddy reluctantly gave up James to his Grandpa and he took the picture of Arthur and James.

When they had returned to the waiting room to let Andromeda and Charlie visit, Harry held out a package to Teddy.

"Little man Ginny, James and I have a gift for you to celebrate James' birthday."

Teddy pulled out a bright turquoise t-shirt that had "I'm the big brother." printed on the front in purple letters. Teddy immediately put it on and morphed his hair to match.

…………………

It was much latter and Ginny was resting. James was sleeping quietly in his bassinet and Harry was stretched out on a cot.

"Harry wait until you see the picture of Teddy and James. James opened his eyes just as dad took it and I swear he studied Teddy's face. Somehow I just feel they are connected in a deeper way than we can understand."

As James grew his best friend was his cousin Freddy, but he and Teddy shared something more than friendship. Teddy was who James went to in times of trouble and time of happiness. Theirs was a bound deep and true, a bond of brothers. But that is another story……..

……………..

At Andromeda and Teddy's cottage all was quiet. Teddy had gone to bed with his new t-shirt on. Andromeda figured it would be a week or so before he would let her wash it. She was proud of how Harry and Ginny had introduced Teddy and James. Instead of feeling left out Teddy knew he was a part of a real family.

………………

Just two days after James' birth the international Olympic committee announced London as the host of the 2012 summer games. Percy, Arthur and Harry, along with many other ministry officials immediately began the process of preparing for the influx of muggle and magical visitors that would occur.

**August**

Harry folded the paper with a sigh, the devastation caused by Hurricane Katrina and the subsequent flooding in the US was mind boggling.

All those people left homeless and all the dead. New Orleans was a major center of Magic in the United States, The Profit and many wireless stations were running fundraisers to help.

**October**

Luna sat quietly sobbing at the front of the small group of mourners. Xeno Lovegood was laid out in his brightest robe.

Harry had hugged his wife's best female friend for a long time as soon as they had arrived. Luna had looked sad but serene. "Harry I know you understand I'm not crying for daddy, I'm crying for me."

**December**

AN – from Harry and Ginny

Work had been brutal lately. A few death eater wantabes had gotten it in to their heads to try and stir up trouble.

Harry did not like his partner. Quentin Galbraith was one of the oldest aurors still with the MOM. He was just biding his time, waiting for retirement. He would not do anything physical unless he had to. He wasn't out of shape, just lazy. He was convinced that Harry had been "given" to him 1. Because Quentin was such a good auror and 2. To do his every bidding. Quentin's head was almost as big as Percy's used to be.

They, really Harry, had spent two months tracking a son of a death eater, who had been killed in the battle of Hogwarts. This lunatic claimed to have Voldemort's finger nail and was traveling the country proclaiming that he would soon use it to bring back their great and glorious leader.

Draco Malfoy had provided the tip that started the investigation. Draco wanted nothing to do with his dark past. Anytime he heard of black magic being discussed he sent a message to Harry. They had a grudging respect for each other.

Just before Christmas Harry finally had enough evidence to get an arrest warrant. A gathering had been arraigned on December 15th by this charlatan where he supposedly was going to make Voldemort rise from the dead.

Harry, Quentin, a few other senior aurors and the better of the second year auror trainees had been assigned to round him and his followers up.

The gathering was at Stonehenge. The wizard had confounded the muggles in to thinking that theirs was a druid group there to worship.

The aurors waited until all were gathered inside the stone circle. Invisible they formed their own ring just outside the sarsen circle of stones. They could hear and see what was going on. The followers were arraigned just inside the sarsen horseshoe. Their leader was standing in front of the alter stone, a cauldron bubbling away on the alter stone.

A shiver went down Harry's back. Everyone was draped with large pythons. He still did not like large snakes and here he had to deal with around a dozen excitable people with snake shawls!

Suddenly they all heard a baby cry. One of the followers had laid a naked baby on the alter stone. Harry did not like this one bit!

The leader started an incantation and pulled out a silver knife. At once the aurors reacted, all except Quentin. Harry dove for the leader and the baby. He quickly cast Expelliarmus and Incarcerous toward the wizard, and then covered the baby with his body.

Quentin was supposed to follow Harry and provide back up. He was nowhere to be seen. As Harry was shielding the baby and casting spells as fast as he could the wizard regained his balance and his wand.

Harry was hit with sectumsempra. As he fell badly wounded he scooped the baby to him, still trying to protect it.

Ron, battling nearby saw Harry fall. He ran toward the alter stone after a hard fought duel he had the leader conquered. He then turned to help Harry. Ron knew that episky would do no good. Harry had several large slashes covering his trunk and they were bleeding freely. Ron picked up his friend and the baby, and disaperated directly to St. Mungo's.

Because of Ron's quickness Harry was easily healed. Later that same day found the aurors that had participated in the raid gathered at headquarters for the debriefing. Harry was gingerly sitting in one of the hard desk chairs.

Kingsley had joined the meeting, tipped off by Arthur that Quentin had done nothing to help. A fact that had become clear at the hospital when Ron had whispered it fiercely, with a few added cuss words to his father.

Kingsley and Wooten, the head of the auror department, listened to the debriefing, where quite a few aurors pointed out Quentin's lack of action. They all praised Harry and Ron's actions. Gint, the head of auror training even voiced his opinion that Ron was almost as skilled as a fully trained auror.

Wooten thanked them all for their hard work and the report and sent most of them home. He told Quentin to stay and asked Harry and Ron to stay. Kingsley suggested strongly that they go to his office and Harry lay down on his sofa.

Two other aurors left with the baby, who had been examined at Mungo's and found to be fine. The baby had been stolen from his parents. He was a pureblood. His parents had been securely bound and gagged and had not been able to get free for hours. They had reported the kidnapping around the time the raid was taking place.

An hour later Kingsley and Wooten arrived to talk with Ron and Harry. Quentin had been persuaded to retire early. "Harry that leaves you with out a partner. On January 3rd Ron will begin working as your partner. Now there are still some more things he has to learn so one day a week he will have training." Kingsley failed in his attempt to look stern.

Wooten was smiling too as he said: I see that you both requested Christmas vacation for a family gathering. I'm granting it, in fact both of you are off as of right now and I don't want to see either one of you until January 3rd!


	10. 2006

**2006**

**January**

Ginny finished her last quidditch article before winter break, Ron would be upset with her prediction that the cannons would end up in last place again this season. It sure was nice to be sitting on a beach writing her article!

George and Angie had insisted that every one join them on their new tropical island for Christmas. The children and most of the adults would get to stay for two whole months. Unfortunately Harry and Ron would have to return to the MOM on January 3rd. Ginny would be back and forth, reporting on quidditch matches.

Kingsley had insisted Percy and Arthur take the two months off and had set up special apparition points for Ginny, Harry and Ron so they could spend at least the weekends on the island.

Two weeks before Christmas Molly, Andromeda and Arthur insisted that "the young people" spend a week at a nearby resort, while they spoil…….um……watched the children.

The week was heavenly. Each of them had their own secluded hut on the beach. They spent the warm windswept days doing what married couples who are in love do. Each night they all met at the main lodge and feasted on fresh seafood, fruits and vegetables.

Charlie showed up each night with a different beautiful lady on his arm. Apparently he was the most popular bachelor on the beach.

Five very contented couples and one very tired bachelor returned to the family at the end of that week and insisted that Andy, Molly and Arthur spend a week at the resort too.

………………….

Harry was enjoying a moonlight fly over George's new island. He had not been this relaxed in years. The aches and pains from his latest run in with a nasty spell had been washed away by the warm waters and soft breezes.

He was thinking about George's plans for the island.

George wanted to grow plants needed for potions and products for WWW on the island and decided that a family vacation was a good time to scout the island and decide the best use of the land.

He also wanted Hermione's help. He had decided that he wanted a safe place for werewolves. Remus had been a good friend to him and Fred, encouraging them to work against Voldemort and insisting to the Order that they were old enough to join.

George thought that if he hired werewolves to run the island that they could make a safe place for them to transform each month. Werewolves had a hard time finding work. Here they could earn a good living and have a chance at a decent life.

He had interviewed witches and wizards that shared his enlightened view of werewolves and wanted to hire a few to work alongside the werewolves and as protection for them during the full moon. George knew it would be easy for someone of evil intent to sneak on the island during a full moon and harm his workers.

……

Ron, Harry, Ginny and Charlie had to leave the next morning. Hermione had insisted that Ginny leave James with her on the island. "After all I'm his godmother! I'll take care of him and he will do so much better here where it is warm instead of back home in the wet and cold. Besides you'll both be busy. Let's give Kreacher a break!"

So James was staying. Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione knew that Harry, Ginny and Ron would work twice as hard to get back to the island with the baby there.

Ron was James' godfather and had taken the role seriously. He was besotted by the baby. He would beg at least once a week for the right to watch James at his and Hermione's flat. He would sit with James on his lap and explain quidditch as they watched it on the Wizarding Cable-less Television channels. Yup Lee Jordan had finally succeeded in launching his idea. Thanks in part to money invested by every Weasley family, Harry and Ginny too. Of course quidditch network was Ron's favorite. Lee was a wonderful sports announcer.

Molly had said she did not want a set in her home but they would find her watching the soap operas when she was at one of their houses.

……..

Harry had managed to talk his boss in to Mondays off. Ron had to train on Mondays so Harry stayed on the island an extra day each weekend. Ginny popped back after every quidditch match she covered. The time change was really messing her up! She was nauseated and not hungry most of the time. But to be able to spend time in the islands beautiful setting was worth the bother.

But all good things must come to an end. They had one last bonfire on the beach. The children were all asleep in two hammocks.

………

Being a reporter certainly had its perks. Hermione's folks loved the music of Mozart and the Profit had two press passes for the celebrations being held in Salzburg on the occasion of the 250th anniversary of his birth.

Many of the Profit's readers enjoyed classical music but their entertainment reporter was home on maternity leave and it left them with the passes and no one to report on the celebrations. Hermione's dad was a bit of a hit around the paper as they had done a few articles on his and George's inventions.

Dr. Granger volunteered to write about the festival for the paper in exchange for the passes. It tickled Ginny to see what had been a bastion of muggle bashing just a few years earlier eagerly accepts articles from him.

**February**

**2/6/06 - Arthur's birthday party, girls announce they are pregnant. **

Sunday at the Burrow, surrounded by family and friends, what could be better? Harry settled back in the couch and shifted so he could continue to play wizard's chess and not drop James who was sleeping on his chest. Ron was beating him soundly. To be fair Harry's mind was only half on the game.

Today was special, they were celebrating Arthur's birthday, and tomorrow he would be 56. There had been a steady stream of visitors all afternoon. Most had brought Arthur some muggle contraption as a present and he was over the moon. Molly and Kreacher had kept a buffet of deserts on the kitchen table. For two individuals who hated each other just around a decade ago, they had grown to love and respect each other. Molly saw the undying love and devotion Kreacher had to Harry, Ginny and James, Kreacher saw a Mum who had the same devotion in her heart for all those she loved. On a deep level they understood each other.

Luna had breezed in with a carburetor from an American car as a present for Arthur. Neville and Hannah had stopped by. They had brought Arthur an electric can opener. Kingsley had joined them briefly, his wife was expecting any day now so he did not want to be far from her side for long. He knew Molly wanted no part of anything electric so he had arraigned for solar panels to be installed on the roof of the garage. There Arthur could tinker with his electric toys to his heart's content.

Harry loved and admired his father-in-law. Arthur was well respected and even loved by his friends and colleges. Harry thought that Arthur was the kind of man that every male should strive to be. He often caught himself thinking "what would Arthur do?" when dealing with his colleges at work. He knew that Hermione and Percy visited Arthur's office as much as he did for advice and to talk things out.

…….

It was later that evening. The family was sitting around the big table in the kitchen. The littlest ones had been put to sleep, snuggled like puppies on Arthur and Molly's bed. Teddy and Victoire were trying bravely to keep their eyes open.

Percy stood up with his glass of pumpkin juice. "Dad I want to say just a little bit."

George faked a moan. "Oh no somebody stop him if Percy gets started Dad will never open up his gifts from us!"

Percy, very un Percy like, turned to his younger brother and stuck his tongue out! Ron laughed so hard pumpkin juice flew out of his nose. George, who had Victoire, his god daughter, on his lap gave a mock salute to his older brother and said pompously; "Carry on dear sir!"

"Dad this is for you, but" Percy turned to include everyone in the room, "it is for all of you too. I know we don't talk about the dark times when I wasn't here for the family." Molly made a dismissive motion. Percy held up his hand to her. "No mum this is something I've needed to say for a long time, please let me. Dad I said some harsh things to you before I left. I was wrong. You are the man every one of us should strive to be. I see now, that I have Audrey and Molly why you put us, your family first. I also understand the principles that you have always lived your life for. I admire them and the fact you never strayed from them. I want that strength of conviction. I messed up in the first part of my life; thought success was measured in gold and position. You have taught me and now I know that success is this," He motioned to the family sitting around the table. "People who love you and are loved by you. Let us raise our glasses to Arthur Weasley the most successful man I know!"

"Hear! Hear!"

"Well said!"

"Arthur, since we are all being serious, I'd like to add my thanks. If it were not for you, Teddy would not have a Grandfather to love. After that horrible year when we lost so many, you and Molly, even in your time of grief, reached out to us and made us a part of your family. To Arthur who I am proud to call my friend!"

Arthur stood, tears streaming down his cheeks, "My dear family I am a rich man. To love and be loved by such as you is wealth beyond measure. Thank you!"

Molly stood, wiping her eyes on her apron, "enough of this seriousness! Let's let him open his gifts! Teddy why don't you give Grandpa Arthur his gifts?"

Teddy jumped down and ran to the pile of gifts waiting by the fire.

"Grandpa this one is from Grandma Andy and me" Teddy had sat one day on the beach with Arthur, when they had all been on the island. While they enjoyed the breezes Teddy had sketched Arthur in his shorts and big floppy sun hat. Teddy had a wonderful talent, even at his young age and Andy had framed the sketch. "Grandpa turn it over there's a note!" in Teddy's childish scrawl was written "For my Grandpa Arthur who I love very much!"

Arthur hugged teddy and stood up. "This deserves a place of honor!" He strode over to the mantle and placed it in pride of place.

Victoire whispered in Teddy's ear and pointed to a clumsily wrapped package covered in spell-o-tape and bows. "Grandpa this is from Victoire and Dominique." Arthur opened the package to find a frame covered in sea shells and a picture of all his grandchildren on the beach.

"Well I know where this is going!" he said as he hugged Victoire. "Won't everybody be jealous when they visit my office and see what fine grandchildren I have!"

George and Angie gave him a weathered sign made of driftwood that had "Dad's Den" carved in it. Freddy had helped paint the wood in bright primary colors. "It's for the door of the garage!" Said Angie.

And they gave him more stock in WWW.

Audrey had make a mold of Arthur holding little Molly's hand and had it cast in resin for his desk.

Bill and Fleur had gotten him a big barrel bar-b-que like the ones he had admire on the island.

Ginny and Harry had collected an album of James and his grandpa and put "Arthur's brag book" on the front. Ginny said: Look dad it has room for pictures of all the other grandkids too!"

Ron and Hermione had gotten him a deluxe bar-b- que cooking equipment set that included an apron that said "Kiss the Cook". Arthur put the apron on immediately and ran to Molly for a kiss.

Bill stood and quieted the laughter. Dad Fleur and I have one more gift for you." Fleur stood smiling beside him.

"Papa you weel need to add zum more pages to zat album we are having a bebe!"

Molly and Arthur rushed to hug them both. Bill was a little annoyed that all his siblings except Charlie were laughing.

Percy stood up and said; "Well it may not be original but Mum, Dad, we're having a baby too!"

George fell out of his chair laughing. Angie stepped over her husband to announce "So are we!"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and said as one "So are we!"

Ginny and Harry stood and Harry said: "I know what all you were doing on the island! That's OK we're having another one too!"

Molly had to be given a strong cup of tea. Arthur was beaming. Andy soon figured out that all the ladies were due on or near the same date.

"Wait till the Prophet hears about this! George they'll be hailing your little island as a fertility clinic!"

……………………………

Sometimes being an auror wasn't so bad. Ron and Harry took their turn around the complex where the British team was staying. England and winter Olympics were not names often said in the same sentence. There was a much smaller group, much easier for all the security, but the MOM still sent teams to add to the magical law enforcement sent by the other countries. This large a gathering of muggles was just too much of a temptation for those radicals left in the world. But these games had been quiet, magically speaking.

They had tomorrow off and were planning on seeing the closing ceremonies and then catching their port key home.

Later that night Harry laughed as they were trying to cram the last of the souvenirs they had bought for the children in to a duffle. Even with shrinking everything it was a tight fit. Hermione loved to ski so Ron had gotten her some new ski paraphernalia and the tip of a magically reduced ski was refusing to squash in to his bag.

Tired from their rounds they were lost in a fit of giggles after Ron muttered "Should have brought Hermione's bag!"

**March**

Ginny smiled! For once she and Harry were working the same event! The 2006 Commonwealth games in Melbourne had been a blast. The Profit had found that their younger readers were almost as interested in muggle sports as much as quidditch. Lee's cableless had seen to that.

So she was there, with Lee, covering England, Scotland, Ireland and Wales. Harry had been placed in charge of the security for those magical person's attending the games and Percy was there as a liaison.

Modern, chic and elegantly understated, The Westin Melbourne's dramatic staircase and light filled lobby overlooking the vibrant City Square sets the tone for one of Australia's leading hotels. What the muggle world did not know was it did a brisk business with the magical world.

Australia is home to some of the world's most ancient magic. Part of the articles Ginny had sent back were about the magical life in Australia.

Tonight Percy and Audrey were meeting Harry and Ginny for dinner; she wondered how Hermione and Ron were doing with James. She knew that her mum was having the time of her life with little Molly to spoil. So far both she and Audrey had felt wonderful, fingers crossed that would stay the same.

**August**

Charley had gotten a chance to have a week at home. Arthur had officially retired from the MOM the Friday before and the family was all gathered on the beach at Shell cottage to celebrate. Molly and Arthur had given the Burrow to Hermione and Ron. George had hired his mum to help out at WWW in Hogsmede and they were moving in to the flat above the shop.

Arthur was already looking forward to the quidditch matches he'd get to see at Hogwarts. Molly was looking forward to having a smaller place to take care of.

Fleur, Audrey, Angie, Hermione and Ginny were uncomfortably pregnant. All of them were within a week of their due dates.

Bill, Percy, George, Ron and Harry were waiting on them hand and foot all day. Bill had conjured a line of comfy lounge chairs. Percy had placed a cooling charm over each of the chairs. George had provided a canopy to keep the sun off them. Ron had thoughtfully located port-a-potties a few steps behind the chairs. Harry had established an odor barrier between the johns and the chairs.

The men took turns entertaining the children and waiting on their wives. Cool drinks and clothes were handed out generously. Anything they wanted or needed was quickly provided. Yes the Weasley men and Harry were earning brownie points this day!

At dinner time they moved to the lawn of the cottage. Bill and Arthur grilled superb steaks. Molly and Andy put out mountains of side dishes. Desert was fresh churned ice cream.

After dark they all settled in for a fireworks display. George, with help from Ron, was developing a new line of fireworks and wanted to try the prototypes out.

Most of the little ones were already fast asleep in Dominique and Victoire's bedrooms. Bill had made sure to place a silencing charm around the beds to keep the fireworks from scaring them.

Only Teddy, Victoire and James were awake and snuggled in Harry, George and Ron's arms, respectively.

The show was a rousing success. The new colors and shapes were all Ron and George had hoped they would be. George even ended with a burst that looked like Arthur, before morphing in to a sign that said "Happy retirement dad!" then a loud boom echoed and the sign disappeared in a shower of colors.

They were all clapping and telling George how good it was when Ginny stood up reached toward Harry and squeaked. She then looked at the ground and said "oh no my water's broke."

Hermione stood to help Ginny clean up the puddle when her eyes got big and she doubled over with a strange squeak. Ron got to her side just as her water broke. Almost at once Fleur, Audrey and Angie grabbed their backs and moaned.

Percy took one look at the situation and fainted dead away. Harry, Ron, George, Bill and Arthur each picked up a pregnant woman and ran to the apparition point.

Andi looked at Molly and said "Go I'll handle things here!"

Molly tossed Percy over her shoulder and ran to the apparition point after Charlie said he would stay and help Andromeda with the children.

…………..

The maternity ward at St. Mungo's was in an uproar. Ginny and Audrey were admitted in active labor. Ginny was almost completely dilated.

Ginny was the first to deliver a healthy baby boy with messy black hair and startling green eyes.

Audrey was the next to deliver, just before dawn, a tiny little girl who looked remarkably like her father.

Percy had recovered from his initial shock to do a wonderful job helping his wife through labor.

………….

Just after lunch Angie delivered their daughter. George was beside himself with happiness. He just sat holding his daughter, marveling at her skin the color of warm caramel and the curly fuzz on her head that was touched with just a hint of red.

Fleur had been up, walking and visiting her sisters-in-law until about a half an hour before she gave birth to their son. Bill was besotted. Louis was nothing like his two sisters. They had entered the world wailing. Louis preferred to lie peacefully in his parent's arms and look about.

………………….

Poor Hermione was having a difficult time. Her labor was hard and slow. Arthur had gotten her mum and dad, for a while having her mum and Ron with her helped. Then she got tired.

She knew everyone else had delivered. When it was time to push she was so tired that the med witches thought they might have to take the baby.

Ron, who was operating on caffeine and sleep deprivation, was the one who unwittingly gave her the inspiration she needed. "Oi Hermione just push it out! Everyone else has had theirs! It can't be that hard! If you don't hurry it'll be tomorrow!"

With a roar and a mighty effort Hermione brought their not so little girl into the world. Ron made the mistake of bending down to kiss her just after the birth. Hermione demonstrated her mastery of nonverbal spells when she sent him fly across the room to crash in to the wall.

August 2 2006

Prominent Wizarding Family welcomes five new members on the same day.

It was an event unprecedented in the history of St. Mungo's. "Not since the baby boom the year after Voldemort was defeated have we been this busy." Said med witch Cho Chang. "Never, that we know of, have 5 cousins been born on the same day here."

Mrs. Ginny Potter, ne Weasley, reporter for this paper and her Husband Harry, assistant head of the auror department, MOM, welcomed their second child, a boy at 12 past midnight August 1st.

Also welcoming their second child was Mrs. Audrey Weasley and her husband Percy, head of the department of sports regulation, MOM. They had a girl at 4: 15 am.

Mrs. Angelina Weasley and Mr. George Weasley, owner of the wildly successful WWW, welcomed their second child, a girl at 1:20 in the afternoon.

Mrs. Fleur Weasley, maker of the popular "Vela" line of skin care products, and Mr. William Weasley, renowned curse breaker, who works for Gringotts, welcomed their third child, a son at 2:01 pm.

Mrs. Hermione Weasley, head of the department of magical law, MOM, and Mr. Ronald Weasley, auror, MOM, welcomed their first child, a girl at 11:59 pm.

"We squeaked that one in!" Mr. R. Weasley was quoted as saying. "I told Hermione to get on with it as all the other's had been born!" Mr. Weasley spoke to us before being admitted to have his broken left shoulder repaired. It is not known how he received the injury.

In a related note; The MOM announced the retirement of Mr. Arthur Weasley. Minister Shaklebolt said of Mr. Weasley; "Arthur has been a trusted coworker of mine for many years. His devotion to cleaning up the ministry and his courage during the war against Voldemort is widely known. He will be missed, but he has earned the right to retire and enjoy spoiling his grandchildren.

The Weasley family is rumored to be one of the richest families in the wizarding world, with the success of WWW. How much they are worth is open to debate as when this reporter tried to inquire at Gringotts I was told to "Mind your own business." By the spokes-goblin.

**August**

Harry smiled as he watched his family. There were babies aplenty to pass around, toddlers underfoot all the while Teddy and Victoire moved from lap to lap.

He loved his birthday celebrations, Molly always made sure to make a spectacular cake. Kreacher and she seemed determined to make up for the years the Dursleys had ignored his day.

**September**

Harry and Ginny had spent a couple of pleasant august weekends helping Molly and Arthur prepare the Hogsmede shop for the school year. Now Harry and Ron were heading toward Hogsmede, flying above the Hogwarts Express.

They good naturedly took to brooms and allowed the older aurors the warmth and comfort of the train.

It had been a mild day and it was turning in to a clear night, beautiful enough to distract less dedicated individuals.

**October**

Ginny was back to work and Harry was up to his elbows in sudsy water. Teddy was staying the night and he was trying to get him, James and Albus bathed and in bed. Albus and Teddy had been relatively easy but James, as always, was a handful.

About an hour later than he had hoped he fell into bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow, Ginny, returning much later removed his glasses and pulled the cover up over him.


	11. 2007

**2007**

**January**

Ron pulled his cloak tighter against the gale driven rain. Ah the glamorous life of an auror! Nine year after the defeat of Voldemort and still running down rumors of deatheaters. His promotion had it's up side, he was working with Harry again, well except on Monday when he still had training.

Harry glanced sideways at his best friend and new partner. This tip had turned out to be no more than paranoid neighbors, but all leads had to be checked out. 10 years ago Ron would have been whining and a real pain aboput spending the time and putting up with the weather. Ron had changed, the year they were hunting started the change, the battle had sped it along and the years helping George had honed his soul.

Now the world could see what he and Hermione had known for a long time. Ron Weasley is a brilliant tactitian, keen observer and stalwart friend.

**March**

Ginny was sitting sipping a hot coco in front of the fireplace in the library at Grimald place. It was a blustery March day outside and she had just covered a match between the Chudley Cannons and the Falmouth Falcons. Snow had whipped the players and spectators alike and Ginny felt as if her feet would never thaw.

She and Lee Jordon had been setting next to each other in the press box and both had relied heavily on the TV monitor to even see the action.

Ginny was earning quite a nice salary between the occasional guest commentary she did with Lee on the wireless and the cable less and her articles in the prophet.

Bill was helping her invest some of her savings toward a pet project she wanted to launch. Many of the older quidditch stars and the less well known players of today had a rough time after quidditch. They often suffered from years of injuries and had a hard time finding a job. Ginny, and a few like minded individuals, were funding an organization to help with living expenses for those down on their luck. The organization would also fund training programs for players who found they had no marketable skills after they retired. Bill was willing to gather other financial adviser's to help the players of today invest part of their salaries toward a more secure future.

She and Harry had sat down with Bill and listed their assets, then developed an investment plan. They had both been surprised at just how wealthy they were. They could, if they wanted to, quit work and live the life of the elite. Ginny knew though that she and Harry would never be comfortable not working.

Their hard scrabble youth prevented them from being able to sit around on their bums. Besides they wanted their children to appreciate the effort of a good day's labor.

Ron had quietly began a fund for the children of those killed by Voldemort and his followers. When his share of WWW had started making money faster than a reasonable person could spend it he and Hermione had looked around for ways to help. Hermione had begun scholarships for those needing help with school supplies and books.

Since George had given everyone in the family shares of WWW, they were all on the board. One of the things they did was to make sure to quietly funnel money to worthy causes. A grinning Fred was immortalized at a local wizarding orphanage in their play room. Not only did WWW make sure the children had the means to have fun but they also made sure they had a warm bed and good meals.

After the match today Lee had asked Ginny if he could come over and talk with her about investing some of his money in a scholarship fund for athletic youth. He wanted her take on what it had been like to set up a charitable trust.

Ginny was happy to see so many of their friends and family doing well. Everyone who had lived through the war had sacrificed something. Now it seemed they were in a period of reaping rewards.

…………..

It was quarter to ten and Harry had not gotten home yet. He had left a note explaining he might be very late, so she wasn't too worried. Hermione had flooed looking for Ron earlier and they realized they must be on some sort of investigation together.

Ginny had found some wonderful soft wool the last time she covered a game in Scotland and decided tonight was a good time to start some of her Christmas presents. She was casting on a bright orange, a Chudley Cannon's scarf for Ron, when George's head appeared in her fire. He was covered in soap foam.

"Ginny can I bring the baby to you? We have a bit of a problem over here and We'd like her safely out of the way."

of course Ginny said yes. George flooed through with Roxanne and her things. Foam was clinging to everything.

"Would you mind giving her a bit of a wash up? Freddy got a hold of my wand and decided to "help" with the dishes. We are trying to stop the foam before it ruins the stock in the shop."

With that he shoved his daughter in to Ginny's hands and disappeared with a pop.

Ginny hated to wake Kreacher, but she thought that Angie and George could use her help at their place.

"Kreacher?"

"Yes Mistress Ginny? Oh my…."

Kreacher took one look at the foam covered baby and knew what was needed.

"Master George having some problems?"

"Yes Freddy's been at it again would you mind bathing the baby and putting her down with Albus?"

"Not at all Mistress, is you going to help?"

"Yes. If Harry gets back before I do would you let him know where I am?"

…………..

Ginny apperated to the back stair of WWW. Just as she appeared the door at the top of the stairs burst open and Freddy rode out on a wave of foam shouting "WEE."

He was waving George's wand in his right hand and the bubbles were multiplying at an alarming rate.

With the reflexes of a quidditch player Ginny snatched both Freddy and George's wand. By now the back garden was filling with foam and it was creeping down the alley.

George's head appeared through the back door.

Ginny yelled up to her brother "I've got Freddy and your wand."

"Oh thank Godric! Can you take him someplace safe? Could you also call in some help? Angie and I can't get it to stop and it's in the shop now."

His head disappeared as strange sounds erupted from the shop area.

Ginny apperated with Freddy to the burrow. Hermione, took charge of Freddy and started flooing family to help at WWW.

Ginny apperated to the front of the store where Angie was sliding out with an armfull of very angry pygmy puffs.

"I think I have them all could you conjure a cage for them and clean them off, I'm going back in to try and get some of the more dangerous items out."

Ginny handed her sister in law George's wand and took care of the pygmy puffs. Finding a safe place for the cage was difficult, because by now the foam was a wave rolling down Diagon Alley.

The foam was finally stopped after some spiffy magic by Bill. It pays to have a curse breaker in the family. Fleur and Ginny started removing the foam form the streets while the rest of the family battled their way in to the shop to clean up.

Harry and Ron appeared about half way in to the clean up. Most of the stock was a loss. Soap and magical mischief makers are not a good combination. Where the foam had hit the display of Fleur's Vela made products the area had a lovely lemony scent.

By morning they had the shop and flat cleaned of foam, ruined products and food. There was a sign in the window announcing they were close for inventory and would open in two days time.

George had gone to the MOM with Percy and they had made quick work of the accidental underage magic forms.

Ron had gone home and returned with a reluctant Freddy. Hermione had made sure he had known the seriousness of his little prank.

Hannah had them all come to the inn and eat a decent breakfast. As Angie lifted a cup of tea tiredly to her lips she shook her head and said; "I wish I knew where he got these ideas from!"

……………….

Because their furniture was a soggy mess, George, Angie and the children went back to the burrow to stay. That night George and Angie decided that living over the shop with a mischievous child was a bad idea. Angie began looking for a house to buy.

…………………

Harry and Ginny were curled up in their big bed attempting to wake up. Yesterday had been a long day.

"Ginny I'm afraid our James is growing up to be just like Freddy. I suppose that what we get for naming after two of the marauders!" Harry gave a weak smile.

"I swear he ever floods the house with soap I'll whip his bum so hard he won't sit down until he's 21!" Harry knew she meant it too.

**May**

Harry swore The PM Blair was enjoying Gordon Brown's discomfort. Kingsley and the Prime Minister elect had just returned from a trip through memories in a pensive. They had decided that it was the best way to bring new PM's up to speed.

Mr. Brown was now shaking his head and muttering what sounded like "So it's not a child's story." Aloud he turned to Blair and asked: "Does the Queen know all of this?"

Tony Blair and Kingsley shared a smile, "Gordon, NEVER underestimate WHAT Her Majesty knows."

**June**

The Cableless was carrying the BBC's coverage of the attempted bombing.

_**P**__**olice avert car bomb 'carnage' **_

_**A car bomb planted in central London would have caused "carnage" if it had exploded, police say.**_

_A controlled explosion was carried out on the car, packed with 60 litres of petrol, gas cylinders and nails, in Haymarket, near Piccadilly Circus. _

_An ambulance crew saw smoke coming from the green Mercedes, near the Tiger Tiger nightclub at 0130 BST (0030 GMT). _

_London's Park Lane was later cordoned off while a suspicious vehicle was investigated. _

_Scotland Yard, Assistant Commissioner Tarique Ghaffur urged people to be "alert and vigilant" and to report any suspicions to the police. _

_Disruption would be kept to a minimum, he said, although the police were reviewing the safety of a number of big public events set to take place in the capital over the weekend. _

_"I want to reassure Londoners that we are doing everything possible to make them safe," he added. _

_Earlier, a Scotland Yard spokeswoman said that Park Lane was closed at Marble Arch to Hyde Park Corner and a 200m cordon was in place. _

_Sources close to the investigation said the Park Lane closure was linked to the discovery of a vehicle at an underground car park. A police robot was being used to investigate the vehicle. _

_"International elements" were believed to be involved with the Haymarket bomb, Whitehall sources told the BBC. _

_Deputy Assistant Commissioner Peter Clarke, head of Scotland Yard's counter-terrorism command, said: "It is obvious that if the device had detonated there could have been serious injury or loss of life." _

_The ambulance had been called to the nightclub - where up to 1,700 people were inside - when they spotted smoke, now believed to be vapour, inside the car. _

_Bomb experts manually disabled the "potentially viable explosive device". _

_Scotland Yard declined to comment on reports that a mobile phone was found in the Mercedes that may have been intended to trigger the explosion. _

_One report claimed that a quick-thinking officer disconnected the mobile phone before bomb squad officers arrived. _

_Mobile phones have been used to detonate bombs in Iraq and Indonesia and in other terror attacks, such as the 2004 Madrid bombings. _

_The car bomb has echoes of other terrorist plots. Five men were jailed for life in April for a UK bomb plot linked to al-Qaeda that targeted a shopping centre and a nightclub with a giant fertiliser bomb. _

_And Dhiren Barot was jailed for life last November for conspiring to park limousines packed with gas canisters underneath high-profile buildings before detonating them. _

_DAC Clarke told a press conference that it was too early to say who was responsible but the incident "resonated" with previous terrorist plots. _

_"The threat from terrorism is real. It is here, enduring. Life must go on but we must all stay alert," he said. _

_Mr Clarke also specifically mentioned nightclubs as a potential target. _

_Following Friday's discovery police patrols in central London were stepped up "to provide a visible reassurance", rather than in response to a specific threat. _

_Officers will visit licensed premises to reiterate ongoing crime prevention and safety advice, said a police spokesman. _

_The Muslim Council of Britain, the largest organisation representing Muslim groups in the UK, urged people to help the police find the perpetrators. _

_Secretary-General Dr Muhammad Abdul Bari, said: "It is now a duty upon all the rest of us to help the police so that they can bring whoever was involved in this plot swiftly to justice". _

_Speaking in Downing Street after a private meeting with Prime Minister Gordon Brown and the new Home Office minister for security, Admiral Sir Alan West, Home Secretary Jacqui Smith urged members of the public to report anything suspicious to the police. _

_Mr Brown said Britain faced "a serious and continuous threat". _

_He added the public "need to be alert" at all times. _

_The BBC's Andy Tighe said the timing was significant coming a day after Mr Brown became prime minister, and with the second anniversary of the 7 July bombings approaching. _

_Earlier reports said bouncers from a nearby nightclub saw the car being driven erratically before it crashed into a bin. They claimed the driver then got out and ran off. _

_A police source said the bomb was a "big device" and had posed a real and substantial threat to the hundreds of revellers leaving the area's bars and nightclubs. _

_Dozens of forensic officers examined the scene and the car was taken to the Forensics Explosives Laboratory in Kent for further tests. _

_The current terrorism threat level has been classed as severe - one level lower than the highest "critical" - since 14 August 2006. _

_Intelligence sources said they were keeping an open mind on who was responsible for the car bomb. _

_The BBC's security correspondent Frank Gardner said the incident had "come from nowhere" and that the driver of the car was now Britain's "most wanted". _

_He said CCTV was the key to finding the "first clue" as to who was behind the attempted bombing. _

_**Police have urged anyone with information to phone the confidential Anti-Terrorist hotline number on 0800789321.**_

Of course Ginny had been aware of what was going on as soon as the Patronus had lept in to their bedroom last night. Harry had left immediately and soon Hermione's head appeared in the fireplace asking if she could come over with Rose.

They had spent a mostly sleepless night, and a worried day waiting for word. It was now 3:15 and Harry had sent word they would be home soon.

_We interrupt our coverage to report of an apparent terror attack at Glascow airport that happended just minutes ago………._

Ginny called "Kreacher?"

With a pop the elderly elf appeared. "Yes Mistress?"

"It appears Harry will not be home tonight and that Hermione and Rose will be staying, would you mind bringing the clock to my study along with a pan of brownies and the vanilla ice cream?"

**December**

On a dark deserted street in Leeds a tall thin young man in a black trench coat walked silently in the shadows. Dirty darkened windows, like blank unseeing eyes were the only witnesses to his solitary walk.

If you looked closely you would see a long thin face under an unruly mop of black hair. Barely visible, on his forehead, was a jagged scar.

Harry Potter was working. Two days ago the body of a young woman had been found beaten to death on this very street. The only clue to her identity had been a long wooden stick she was clutching.

Knowledgeable people on the local police force contacted the MOM. Now most muggles, non magical people, have no idea that a ministry of magic even exists. But the magical war that ended in 1998 had taught the wizarding world that cooperation with the non magical world was essential.

They had not identified the young witch yet. Piro Incanti done on her wand had reveled nothing but normal household charms.

Harry was following a hunch. He suspected that her death had nothing to do with her being a witch and everything to do with her being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Harry found a likely looking building corner, nice and dark. He leaned back against the wall to wait.

…………….

Ron was most uncomfortable. He had no idea how Hermione ever breathed in this bra! No they had not joined a swinging, cross dressing, couples club, Hermione had donated a few of her hairs so he could go undercover as an eligible bird.

He sipped his "cocktail", actually poly juice potion, and scanned the room. A group of seedy looking young men were getting steadily drunker at a corner table. A large one was pointing at "Hermione" and whispering to his friends.

The publican called last drink and "Hermione" paid her bill. (Wooten was having a fine time playing the jovial barman).

Ron headed for the door, careful to stumble just a bit on the way. Walking slowly, with "her" coat pulled snug for protection against the wind "she" wove her way down the darkened street.

Just as he had hoped the group of young men were following. He made certain to keep just ahead of their drunken progress until he passed the corner where he knew Harry waited.

Unknown to the group of young men Wooten and the MOM's local police contact were following at a safe distance.

"Hermione" suddenly dropped her bag, the contents spilling out. "She" half fell, half bent down to retrieve the wayward contents.

Just as she did the gang jumped her. Five drunken thugs were very surprised to find how strong this apparent wisp of a woman was. They were also surprised to find three very athletic gentlemen aiding the young woman.

Later they would all claim to have suffered head injuries in the struggle, having no memory of how they came to be at the local police lock-up.

While those low life's were trying to figure out how they had gotten incarcerated and when they had confessed to a series of robberies and beatings Harry was searching one of their flats.

Under Versantium one of the thugs had confessed to being the one who held the items they had stolen until they could be fenced. He soon found a wallet that held the identification of their dead girl.

……………

Harry had just wrapped up his report as the sky lightened. Ron, once again dressed in his auror robes, had finished his report while Harry had been searching the flat. He had his feet up on his desk in his cubicle and was fast asleep.

Harry hatred to wake him but they both needed to get some sleep before being back here this afternoon.

At 4 p.m. Kingsley was holding a news conference announcing the retirement of Wooten, effective December 31st. He would also announce that Harry Potter would be the new head of the auror department effective at 5 pm. New year's eve day.

After the news conference Wooten had scheduled a meeting with the whole department. Harry knew he had to be on his toes. One or two of the older aurors would be upset that a 27 year old was the head of the department. He hoped to settle their minds at the meeting.

…………….

Harry climbed in to bed with Ginny. She rolled over and smiled. "Well hello Mr. Potter, fancy meeting you here! Did you operation tonight go well?"

"Why yes Mrs. Potter it did. Ron made a fetching Hermione. Although he kept complaining about a certain undergarment you ladies wear."

They both collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Ginny became serious. "Darling are you ready for this afternoon? You know there will be a lot of press interest again. I know how much you love dealing with the press!"

Harry grinned wickedly, "There is one sports reporter I adore dealing with."

Ginny lifted her wand from the bedside table and locked the bedroom door. "Mr. Potter would you like to demonstrate how you deal with this press?"

……………

A sleepy, but smiling Harry appeared at the press conference later that day.


	12. 2008

**2008**

Well by looking and looking at all the research I have been doing into the news events in the UK of 2008 it must have been one long boring year! LOL

I'll do my best with some borrowing form a couple of my fics. At least I already started Harry's year out with a bit of excitement!

…………….

**January**

Harry was looking forward to dinner tonight. His new position as head of the auror department had been taking up almost as much time as working in the field had. Along with how busy her three quidditch reporting jobs were keeping Ginny they had hardly seen each other.

18 days, he had been head of the auror department 18 days. He had been right a couple of the older aurors had been resentful, one had retired in December and one was due to retire in February.

The auror class Ron had been in had netted 6 new, highly skilled individuals. The class due to graduate in two weeks had a total of four that looked promising.

Harry had his Friday meeting with Kingsley and then he could head home to get ready for his date with his wife.

……..

Teresa, the young witch they had hired to help Kreacher with the children when Ginny had out of town assignments, had the boys fed and ready when Harry apperated home. James was bubbling with excitement at staying the weekend with Andromeda and Teddy. Albus was patiently "reading" one of his toddler books. Fleur and Bill were going to keep him for the weekend. Louis and Albus were kindred spirits. Nothing much bothered either of them.

Harry had a quick shower and changed in to muggle clothing. He got back down stairs in time to kiss Albus good-bye before Bill apperated with him to shell cottage.

Harry paid Teresa for the week and took James by the hand. "You ready little man?"

"Yes Daddy let's go to Teddy's!"

A half an hour later Harry was picking up roses from the florist.

…………….

Ginny looked stunning in a form fitting blue number. They were at a muggle Thai restaurant. She was recapping her week of hectic travel when Harry felt a vibration in his breast pocket.

He discreetly pulled a Galleon from his pocket. On the face where one would expect official words about the country or Gringotts there were just three numbers, 911.

Wooten had instituted the use of the Galleons during his time as head and the highest priority code was 911.

Harry kissed Ginny and smiled apologetically and quickly left the restaurant, looking for a safe place to apperate.

Holding the galleon, this acted as a sort of magical guidance system, he apperated to a busy pier.

A sign read: the Port of Dover, Kent.

Two members of a Russian cargo ship were dead of what was most certainly _Avada Kedavra_ . Ron was waiting for him.

"Sorry to bring you out but I knew you would want to hear about this one. If the killing curse wasn't bad enough the crew identified Lucius Malfoy as the one who cast it. Apparently he caught a ride from the Balkans. They were bound for France but he forced them to dock here. He made his point by killing the captain and first mate."

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I wondered when he'd surface again. Did the crew have any idea why he returned to England now?"

"They didn't but O'Reilly found this in his cabin." Ron handed a worn newspaper clipping to Harry.

Narcissa and Draco Malfoy to reopen Malfoy Mansion.

A spokesman for the family made a brief statement. " The family has returned to their home so that Mr. Draco Malfoy's wife can give birth to their son here in the UK. The family requests that members of the press and the public respect their privacy."

The clipping was almost three years old.

"O'Reilly and Whipple apperated directly to Malfoy mansion to warn them and help strengthen the defenses."

"Well done Ron you all have handled this brilliantly. I guess I need to pay a call on Draco and see what we can do to keep them safe."

……………..

"Potter, I appreciate your department's quick response. I'm very concerned for the safety of my family."

Draco's usually well groomed hair was disheveled, as if he had been running his hand through it.

"Draco do you have any idea why your father has returned?"

"I can only assume it is some crazed idea concerning my son. He's not been exactly happy with the way I turned out. He probably thinks he can kidnap Scorpios and raise him to be a good little death eater."

"Would it be alright with you if I put a round the clock security detail inside and outside the mansion? We will do our best to find your father quickly and remove him to where cannot possibly cause any harm."

…………….

24 hours later they had tracked down every lead and still had not found Lucius Malfoy. Harry had sent a third of his force, including Ron, home to get 8 hours sleep. Kingsley had notified the muggle prime minister. All available resources were being used to try and apprehend Malfoy before he killed again.

……………..

36 hours in to the search Harry had finally gotten home for some sleep. He remembered to thank his patient wife for her understanding, and managed to give her a brief accounting of the situation before he fell in to an exhausted slumber.

………………..

Monday morning found them no closer to solving the riddle of where Lucius Malfoy was. Harry was sitting at his desk, re reading the reports that had been gathered over the weekend.

Suddenly the phone, which was his direct connection to his equal at MI5, rang. "Potter here. Thank you we'll be right there, try to keep the area clear."

……………..

Lucius had been found, he was about a block from his old home in a small muggle primary school. When the teachers and students had arrived that morning he had taken them captive and was now demanding that he would only trade them for his son and grandson. He had given them one hour and then he would start killing the students.

………………

"Does anyone have any thoughts or comments?" Harry looked around at the gathering of his most trusted aurors. They were gathered just a little way from the school where Lucius Malfoy held children captive.

"He's had all weekend to establish defensive and warning spells. I'd bet my next meal that if we try to enter the school we'd set off a caterwaul spell." There were grim smiles at Ron's words. They had to admit he was right, but it was his reference to a meal that had them smiling. They all knew that Ron liked his food.

"The only way I see as safe is to get him outside. I hate say it but we need to use Draco and his son as bait." O'Reily looked grim. None of them were willing to put citizens in danger.

"What about polyjuice for Draco. I'm sure he'd give us a hair."

Harry sent Ron to explain the situation and ask for the hair. In ten minutes Ron returned with a determined looking Draco Malfoy.

"Potter! If my father is asking for me you can be assured he won't be fooled by polyjuice. He'll have some test devised to make sure it's me. I have to be the on e to draw him out."

Harry was about to object when Lucius' magnified voice echoed from inside the building. "You have a half an hour then I will start sending the little ones to you, body by body!"

Turning to Draco Harry said; "I'll only allow this if I approach the school with you." Draco made a motion to object and Harry put up his hand to still him. "Hear me out. He blames me for the down fall of Riddle what better lure than the chance to rid the world of me?"

"How noble Potter, but how will you getting yourself killed keep my family safe?"

"Ah there's the part that is on our side. Lucius will be expecting to face a boy not the 27 year old head of the auror department. I've learned a bit in the years since."

……………..

"Lucius Malfoy!" Harry's magnified voice echoed across the open playground. "Your son is here and willing to meet with you, out here in the open."

"Did he bring my grandson?"

"No he has something else to offer you. Me, unarmed. Just think Lucius you could be famous for killing the boy who killed your master!"

There was no reply from inside the building. Harry was beginning to think Malfoy would not accept the deal when: "I'll meet you!"

"Good, first let the children and teachers go! Then Draco and I will meet you at the swing sets."

……………

Lucius appeared with a small boy in his arms, his wand pointed at his heart. The other children and the teachers ran toward the waiting aurors.

Harry had figured he would not give up every child.

"Hello Draco how is that traitorous bitch, your mother fairing?"

"Much better than when she was married to you father."

"I hate to interrupt this touching family gathering but we had a deal, you were supposed to let all the children go."

"How do I know you don't have your wand up your sleeve?"

Harry removed his auror robes to revel a short sleeved t-shirt and jeans. He turned his pockets inside out.

Lucius lowered his wand but did not let go of the boy. "But I've grown so found of the little guy I think I'll hold on to him a bit longer."

Just at that moment the child flew from Lucius's grip toward the corner of the swing set. Harry's wand appeared from thin air. O'Reily appeared for a split second, snatching the child and disappearing with a pop. Whipple appeared and grabbed Draco and disappeared. Lucius roared and began flinging killing curses in an arc. With hard earned skill Harry rolled and dodged the curses. He began firing curses back toward Malfoy.

Malfoy disappeared with a pop, reappearing beside the school. "I'm glad I thought to have a little insurance in reserve!" With a wave of his wand two unconscious children appeared floating between Lucius and Harry.

A green light burst from Malfoy's wand toward the children. Ron appeared with a pop and cast a shield, covering the children. Two more aurors appeared, and then disappeared with the children. Two green lights hit Lucius squarely on the chest and he fell to the ground.

It all happened in the space of mere seconds.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the parlor of Malfoy Manor. He had come directly here to reassure Draco as soon as it had been determined that Lucius was indeed dead and also that they had not killed an impostor.

Draco was surrounded by his wife and mother, his son on his lap.

"I'm sorry we had to kill him."

Narcissa and Draco said as one; "I'm not!"

Narcissa continued; "As long as he lived our family would have been in danger. Now we have a chance at a normal life. Scorpios can grow up with both of his parents. He will not be exposed to the poison we were as children. He is the hope to remove the stain from the Malfoy name."

"Harry looked kindly at the little family; "Scorpios may be your hope but Mrs. Malfoy you and your son are already cleaning."

………………

Harry sat in Kingsley's office. The reports were done and he was briefing him on the operation.

Kingsley spoke; "I'm glad you and Gint insisted the department be trained in hostage situations. It sounds as if your people operated flawlessly."

Harry nodded. "The only fault was we failed to take Malfoy alive."

………………

What a pile of dragon dung! Harry threw the Prophet across the room. Some talking head had decided that since the muggle banks in the US were in trouble and other nation's muggle banks were being affected that Gringotts could suffer.

In the 'editorial' he reasoned that the increased integration between the wizard and muggle worlds had lead to an interdependence that would allow the money crisis to occur in the wizarding world.

If the sod had an ounce of sense he'd realize that wizarding economy in the entire world was dependent on very real and tangible precious metals, not paper like in the muggle world. If muggle governments ran short they just printed more money, without the gold or silver to back it up.

In the wizarding world if there was more money needed it was minted from metal, thus insuring its worth.

…………..

August

Ron and Harry apperated to just outside WWW's Hogsmede store. It was the annual clean up and restock before the start of school, and even though they had both worked a full week, they were there to help mum and dad.

The storefront next door had a construction fence around it and Harry knew from the reports of the aurors that patrolled Hogsmede there was lots of speculation going on as to what was going in there.

He had to chuckle, because he, and all the family, knew exactly what was to open there, just after the New Year. Fleur was opening a series of spas using her pampered witch products.

Wrapping his arm around the neck of his best friend he pushed open the bright turquoise door to WWW, shouting "Mum we're here!"

………………..

**December**

**12/31/08 - **_**Lilly Luna Potter born to Harry and Ginny Potter (JKR says she is but not what year)**_

Harry sat softly cooing to his new daughter, Ginny was sleeping. Thankfully it had been a quick labor this time.

The last two months of her pregnancy had been rough. Water gain, high blood pressure and gestational diabetes had put her to bed. They had both decided that this was to be their last baby.

Molly and Arthur had taken the boys home with them; Hermione had been by Ginny's side until they had all insisted she lay down. Healthy as a horse with this pregnancy, but none the less, due any day.

Rose was being spoiled by Bill, Fleur and the girls and Hermione was in the room next door, a precaution Ron had been firm about, Harry could hear Ron snoring through the wall.

"Little one that sounds like a fine idea. How about daddy puts you in your cot and takes a nap too?"


	13. 2009

**2009**

AN – blatantly taken from my fic teddy.

**January**

**1/1/09 - **_**Hugo Weasley born to Ron and Hermione Weasley**_

_**(JKR says he is but not what year)**_

One week in to the New Year Harry and Ron were happy men. Both were sitting on the sofa at the burrow. Hermione and Ron had hosted a family dinner so that everyone could meet Lily and Hugo. Each man had a sleeping newborn snuggled on their chests.

Lily Luna Potter was a petite 5 lbs. She had thick wavy hair, the exact color of her mum's. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

Hugo was a strapping 9 lbs 4 oz. If Lily looked like Ginny Hugo looked even more like Ron. He even ate like Ron! Constantly.

Ginny and Hermione returned to the parlor from putting James, Rose and Al down for the night. Since Molly and Arthur had given Ron and Hermione the burrow they had added quite a few modern touches but made sure to keep the charm.

Ron had a flat screen TV, hidden behind a painting over the fireplace and Hermione snapped it on with her wand as she sat down. They had gotten in to the habit of watching the news before going to bed.

An advertisement for Madame Markin's was just ending. Gerald Taxman, the anchor, led with a story about the muggles continued unrest in the Middle East and how it was affecting the search for antiquities by the goblins of Gringotts.

Then the Business report was all about Fleur's company opening a line of boutiques and day spas. "The Pampered Witch" carried a line of natural and organic beauty and health potions. Her product line had outgrown its space at WWW.

The sports report featured the International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee's inquiry in to the incident involving Boris Houndstooth, beater for the Wigtown Wanderers. In a fiercely fought match between the Wanderers and the Ballycastle Bats Boris apparently became enraged by the taunting of the Bat's mascot, Barny the Fruit bat and conjured a real meat cleaver. Play was interrupted for 45 min as Boris chased Barny throughout the stadium.

Ironically the advertisement after the news was for Butterbear, featuring Barny. "I'm just batty for Butterbear!"

The last segment was Tilda Toots explaining the care of house plants during the winter months.

Hermione snapped off the telly as "Hex your Ex!" A mind numbing game show that had individuals who allowed their ex lovers to hex them for money, came on.

May 2009

Teddy and Grandma were visiting the memorial to the fallen war heroes at Hogwarts. Teddy had always known the stories of how brave his parents were and how they died. He wasn't too surprised to find Uncle George and his family there at the same time. He knew Uncle George had a twin that had fought and died too. Baby Roxanne was fussing. Teddy started morphing his face in to various animals to make her laugh. Her favorite was a fox. So he made it several times.

Grandma, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina were so sad when they were there. Teddy was glad he could help a little bit by keeping the baby happy.

July 2009

Grandma and Teddy were going to diagon alley to get his school supplies. Teddy was excited, he had wanted a wand as long as he could remember. Uncle Harry was meeting them for lunch and was going to buy Teddy an owl!

Teddy thought that standing still for the robe fitting was boring. But getting his wand was super! Alder 15", dragon's heart string.

All they had left was Lunch and getting his owl. Teddy showed his wand to Uncle Harry during lunch. Aunt Hannah had made sure they had a private table so people would not stare.

Teddy was used to being stared at when he was in the wizarding world with Uncle Harry. Harry Potter was famous. Teddy had finally gotten him to tell why at his last birthday. Aunt Hermione had filled in all the parts Uncle Harry was too modest to talk about. Teddy thought it was cool to be the god-son of somebody who had killed the most evil wizard of all.

Grandma and Uncle Harry had been very careful about letting Teddy read the stuff printed about Uncle Harry and the Weasleys. Being famous meant that people made up stuff about you. Uncle Harry had a few enemies who liked to try to make him look bad.

Rita Skeeter was the worst. She had been humiliated and lost her job at the Daily Prophet after trying to spy on Aunt Ginny. No other self respecting publication would hire her. So she ended up at what Grandma called a rag. It was called "The Wizards Weekly World Report." Grandma said all it was good for was lining the bottom of owl's cages.

After Lunch Uncle Harry let him pick out his owl. It was a beautiful snowy owl. He had white feathers that were tipped black and deep yellow eyes. Teddy named him Bounty after his favorite muggle chocolate and coconut candy bar.

August 31st 2009

Teddy was trying to get his trunk to close. It was so full it just kept popping back open. Teddy knew he could just leave some of the stuff here, but what? He needed his books and other school stuff, and he wasn't going to leave his photo album behind. He had all his quidditch action figures, his chess set, his posters, a box of Honeydukes sweets, pictures James had drawn for him, his shell bracelet, a blanket Grandma Molly had knitted for him, his rain forest and the frame Victoire and Dominique had made of shells, that had a picture of him and all the cousins at Christmas time.

Grandma came it, took one look and flooed Aunt Hermione. After careful discussion, Aunt Hermione had decided he was right and simply HAD to have it all. So she taught him the charm to expand the capacity of the trunk, and the charm to lighten it.

His next visitor was Uncle George. Teddy was disappointed to see he had nothing from the shop with him. "Now Teddy you know WWW products are banned at Hogwarts." Said Uncle George with a wink behind Grandma's back. "I just wanted to stop by and get enough Teddy hugs to last until Christmas. Andromeda could I use your loo?"

Teddy had a funny feeling he was up to something. But before he could investigate, Uncle Ron popped out of the fireplace. "Hey Teddy boy, thought I'd stop by with some supplies for you, just in case you get hungry before we can get owls to you. A growing boy needs plenty to eat!" Teddy smiled, the only other person who liked chocolate as much as Teddy did was his Uncle Ron. Teddy thanked him and took the big bag of treats, but before he could go upstairs to put them in his trunk Uncle George returned and he and Uncle Ron sat down to tell him some "helpful" facts about Hogwarts.

Teddy learned all about how to get food from the kitchens, avoid Filch, get the school brooms to fly better, what to do to peeves to make him leave you alone and how to find the room of requirement.

As soon as those two had left Uncle Dudley drove up in his big sedan. "Had to see my favorite god nephew before he headed off to school didn't I?" Dudley had a box of the different muggle chocolates Teddy liked.

After Uncle Dudley had left he had time to stow his new things in his trunk. Boy was he ever glad Aunt Hermione had expanded it! When he opened his trunk he knew what Uncle George had been up to. On top of his things was a note: "Teddy you are the only one who can read this note, to anyone else it will look like blank parchment. Hidden at the bottom of your trunk you will find a new compartment, in it you will find a useful supply of WWW items. Oh to open the compartment just whisper "Uncle George did it."

"Teddy you have visitors!" Teddy ran down the stairs to find Bill and Victoire in the parlor. Bill handed him a brand new dragon hide wallet. "In it you will find the new card we have been working on at Gringotts. It is connected to the account Harry sat up for you. If you need supplies just write it down on parchment and press the card to the parchment before you send it by mail. The money will be automatically deducted from your account. Oh and your Aunt Fleur wanted you to have these, in case you get to wanting chocolate." Uncle bill handed him 6 Valrhona chocolate bars. (At this point Teddy hoped it didn't get hot on the trip to Hogwarts or his trunk would be a lake of chocolate.)

Victoire started to sniffle. "I'm going to miss you Teddy! Christmas is so far away!" "I'll miss you too, but I promise to write and tell you everything. Just think next year you will know all about Hogwarts, before you even get there!"

Later that night Uncle Harry arrived. "Andromeda would you mind if Teddy and I had a man to man talk?"

"Of course not dear, I'll be in the kitchen." Uncle Harry waited until grandma had left the room. "Teddy you know that your dad, my dad and my god-father were best of friends right?"

"Uh huh, they met at Hogwarts and your dad and your godfather used to help dad when he changed in to a werewolf each month."

"Yes they did. They were pretty rowdy too and got in to a bunch of trouble. Now while I don't want you to get in to trouble, we son's of marauders need to stick together. I have something for you." Uncle Harry pulled out an old dirty piece of parchment. "This is a map of Hogwarts. It's a special map. Our fathers helped make it. To read it you use your wand to tap it and say; I solemnly swear I am up to no good……………"

Teddy and Harry spent the next hour talking about the map, the adventures Harry knew their dad's had at school and some of Harry's adventures with the map.

At the end Harry showed him how to wipe the map clean and said; "Now I know how found of chocolate you are, I don't want you sneaking in to Hogsmede to get some so I brought you a box of Honeydukes."

While Teddy thanked him he could honestly promise his god-father that he would not be sneaking in to Hogsmede for chocolate.

September 1st 2009

Teddy stood watching his family disappearing as the train pulled away from the station. He could not believe it! He was finally going to Hogwarts! He had a smile so big that his face hurt. He knew he would miss everyone, but he would not exactly be alone. Uncle Neville and Uncle Hagrid worked at Hogwarts. He just had to make sure to remember to call them "professor". As much as he loved his heart brothers and the cousins he could, at long last make friends his own age.

Grandma explained that everyone had been either so afraid of or busy fighting Voldemort that not many magical babies had been born in 1997 or 1998. So, unlike other years, there had not been children his own age to play with. He had been home schooled, it was just easier; a 5 year old metamophmagus has a hard time with control. Then Victoire was old enough to join in and it had become fun. They had spent their days being taught by Grandma, Aunt Fleur, Grandma Molly and Aunt Birdy.

Teddy leaned back in his seat. Boy the train was big and empty! There had been lots of older students at the station, but few his own age. Just as Teddy was thinking of digging in to some of his chocolate a dark haired boy with a scowl on his face threw open the compartment door. "My name is Kieran Bryony, I'm a Slytherine and older than you. Give me all your pocket money or I'll hex you and leave you on the train and they won't be finding your corpse until Christmas."

Now Teddy didn't exactly like his tone or message. He was trying to decide if he should use one of the boxing moves Uncle Dudley had shown him or just morph in to something scary. Before he had the chance the ugly git had flown sideways, disappearing from the door.

Teddy didn't know if a spell had hit him or if it had been a person. All he had seen was a blur of brown and blue. Teddy jumped up to get a better look. Rolling around on the floor was Kieran and what appeared to be a brown haired witch of around the same age.

Just when the witch appeared to be winning the git pulled his wand and set her hair on fire. Teddy couldn't let his defender be so maliciously treated so he hauled back and kicked Kieran in the nose, knocking him out cold.

"Nice move! Hi! My name is Maria. I'm a second year. Some of us are gathering up the first years so we can watch out for bloody prats like Bryony here. Would you like to join us?" Teddy shook his head yes and grinned. It wasn't long before they had his trunk in a new compartment with other students his age.

"My mates and I are next door, we will hear if any one bothers you. Leave your door open and we will too. I didn't catch your name."

Teddy offered her his hand to shake "Teddy, and thanks!"

He turned to his compartment mates, "Hi my name is Teddy, what's yours?"

A rosy faced, brown eyed, brown haired girl smiled and said "Elizabeth, My folks are muggles, but my Uncle is a wizard."

A blond haired, blue eyed girl with a deep tan said, with an American accent, "My names

Lolly, we moved to England last year. My mom's an actress, and a witch, my dad's a muggle and a director."

A small sturdy built red headed boy with an Irish lilt to his voice stuck out his hand and said "Cathan, my mum is a witch, me dad was a wizard but he died in the war."

"I know how that feels, my mum and dad died in the war too." Teddy looked at the floor.

Elizabeth, very quietly said "I had two uncles who were wizards, the oldest died at the battle of Hogwarts."

Teddy decided this would be a good time to share some of his chocolate. Soon everybody was laughing and discussing what houses were best and if quidditch or football was better.

Before they knew it Maria poked her head in and told them they had better get their robes on.

As soon as Teddy got off the train he started looking around for Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur, since they lived in Hogsmede, they had said they would meet him at the station for a quick hug.

He just had time to introduce his new friends, when Hagrid called out "'firs years. Over here. Hey Teddy my boy! Nice train trip?"

"You bet! I even made some new friends!"

"Well why don you an your friends come ter see me Saturday for tea?"

"Sure thing Unc…..Professor Hagrid."

Teddy had been to Hogwarts lots of times, but he had never approached it from the lake. He was struck dumb by the beauty of the castle as it rose in to the night's sky.

Hagrid led them to the big front doors and knocked twice. Uncle Neville opened the doors and said "Welcome to Hogwarts School ladies and gentlemen. Before we go in to the great hall for sorting there are a few things you must know. There are four houses at Hogwarts. Slytherine, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. While you are here you will live in your house dormitories, you will eat with your house you will earn points, or have points taken away for your house. Now let's go in."

10 slightly scared students made their way to the front of the hall. Uncle Harry had told him about the sorting hat and he wanted to make sure he heard its poem.

"12 years it has been since the second war it did end,

Many a witch and wizard lost their life and many more were afraid to take a husband or a wife.

Because of this of you there are few, but 10 will have to do.

Now sit upon my stool and place me upon your head and I'll tell you which house will hold your bed."

Teddy looked around as they started with Allen, Primrose. "Hufflepuff!" Blair, Raymond. "Ravenclaw!" Creevy, Elizabeth. "Gryffindor!" D'Arcy, Cathan. "Gryffindor!" Forest, Emma. "Hufflepuff!"

Lupin, Theodore. Teddy heard the hat muttering. "Ah I see fine blood in you boy. Both your parents were brave and cleaver too. I wonder, you seem to have both those qualities. Smart too. What shall I do? Like to protect people, willing to put yourself in harm's way eh? Harry Potter's god-son. I see it now; it must be…….Gryffindor!"

Montgomery, Anthony. "Hufflepuff!" O'Malley, Robert. "Ravenclaw!" Skeeter, Alphonse. "Slytherine!" Stevens. Lolly. "Ravenclaw!"

The headmistress, Professor Sprout, stood as soon as Lolly took her place at the Ravenclaw table. "Students, once again we are faced with a small incoming class. As we did last year, all of the first years will take their classes together. You new students will find that most of you will be sharing a room with at least one second year. Class schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning at breakfast. For tonight let's eat!

September 2, 2009

Teddy had remembered to owl his grandma that he had gotten in to Gryffindor, just before he went to bed last night. Just as the food appeared on the breakfast table, Bounty, and owls from all his uncles arrived with letters. Needless to say, one student getting that many letters caused quite a stir.

Professor Longbottom handed him his class schedule. "Ah Mr. Lupin I see you heard from the family!" Uncle Neville said with a wink. Teddy nodded and grinned. It sure was weird to hear his last name, but it made him feel grown up. He wondered if that was the way his dad had felt the first time a professor had called him"Mr. Lupin."

Sandy slid in to the seat next to Teddy and helped himself to a large portion of ham. "I wonder what's up with that lot?" He said, jerking his head toward the Slytherine table. Teddy turned to see what Sandy was talking about. The table seemed to be gathered around different students who appeared to be reading from some sort of newspaper. Teddy shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating, tucking his letters in to his backpack for later.

Classes went pretty well, he only got lost once when a stair suddenly changed direction. Lunch found him eating with one hand and laughing at a letter from Uncle Harry that had been filled with news of James. James had apparently tried to climb Uncle Harry's book shelves in his den to get to the invisibility cloak. Aunt Ginny had forbid him to have a second piece of pie after dinner and he had decided to try to sneak down to the kitchen and get him some. All had gone well until he looked down and became terrified.

Afternoon found him with a free period, so he decided to sit outside and read a couple more of his letters. Cathan, Elizabeth and Lolly were sprawled out reading their letters too. Suddenly they were surrounded by Slytherines Alphonse Skeeter was holding a copy of the "The Wizards weekly world report". "Look we've found the wareboy!" he sneered. "I told you my aunt was right. Hogwarts is putting us all in danger!" "That explains how he overpowered Kieran on the train." said a big dumb looking boy. "Let's put him in his place and whip him like a cur!" shouted a girl.

Teddy's friends tried to help but they were outnumbered. After a brief vicious attack the four of them were left beaten, bloody and unconscious.

"Poppy how could this have happened? I thought we fought the war so this sort of thing would never happen to our children!" Teddy could hear Aunt Ginny from very far away. "I thought that losing his mum and dad was all he'd have to suffer. I never thought someone could hate him, because his father was a werewolf!" Was that his Grandmother? What were they doing here? Why couldn't he open his eyes?

"Andromeda, Molly go get some rest, Arthur and I will sit with him a while." "Oh Harry have you found anything out yet?" Yes mum, the other young man came to long enough to identify their attackers as Slytherine. Headmistress Sprout suspects Rita Skeeter's nephew may have led the attack. Apparently Teddy was bullied on the train by an older Slytherine and was being rescued by a 2nd year Ravenclaw girl when the boy used a spell on her and Teddy knocked him out."

"Dennis, how's your niece doing?" "Much better, thanks." "Andromeda, Harry and I are so grateful she tried to help Teddy. We are just sorry anyone had to get hurt." "Ginny, Voldemort is gone and the sacrifices we made have improved our world. But sometimes stupid just can't be cured. The Rita Skeeters will always find a way to play upon predijuce to create evil."

Teddy wanted badly to wake up and get a drink of water. He was so thirsty, and he hurt all over. Slowly, carefully he opened his eyes. It was dark and he appeared to be in a hospital bed. He turned his head slowly to see if he could find a glass of water. "Teddy, oh Teddy, Mon petit garçon. Beel hurry geet Ginny and Harry he ess awake!"

School term 2009 - 2010

Teddy was in the hospital wing for a total of four weeks. Cathan, Elizabeth and Lolly had been hurt almost as bad as Teddy. Apparently an article by Rita Skeeter had started it all. Somehow she had gotten a picture of Teddy when he had been morphing his face to look like a fox to entertain Roxanne and made up garbage about him transforming in to a werewolf like his dad. If she had wanted to cause widespread panic among the parents of Hogwarts, she had failed. The only students that left had been her own nephew and 5 other Slytherines who had been expelled for endangering the life of other students.

There was never another incident anywhere near as bad as that one while Teddy attended school. It was as if the students and parents remembered why the war against evil had been fought and decided as one that, at least here and now, understanding and peace would prevail.

Aunt Hermione had successfully sued Rita and the rag she worked for. Both had been put out of business. Because of the monetary judgment, Teddy's friends would not ever have to worry about paying for higher education. In addition, a fund had been set up to finance a sanctuary for werewolves.

Christmas had been joyous; the rest of the school year flew by. Before he knew it, Teddy was on the beach at shell cottage with Victoire and all the cousins again.

………….

Well that takes us up to this year. I'll keep this fic open, look for the next chapter in January of 2011. Now off to Neville………………


	14. 2010

**January**

Harry pulled the collar of his coat higher. The papers were reporting this was the longest cold spell in 30 years. He was meeting Ginny for lunch and the walk from the tube stop to their favorite Italian restaurant, while short, was icy and downright cold.

Their neighbors on Grimald place had lost power with the ice, it had been out for 24 hours when Ginny had gotten worried, called her brother Bill for some help, located the down lines and repaired them. It was reported that the muggle authorities were at a loss to explain how the lines repaired themselves.

The 13th of January found Harry sending Ron along with the emergency team sent to Hati. The magical community there had been hard hit by the earthquake. Medi-witches, rescue personnel and supplies were being sent.

The 20th found WWW's charity division sending in their first wave of personnel. George and Molly headed the mission and were there for 2 months.

The Auror department ended up with a rotating assignment in Hati, helping re-establish magical security.

Another "Freddy's house" was opened for the magical orphans. Neville headed up a delegation from Hogwarts that helped to rebuild the school of magic there.

**February**

Harry had more of his staff out of Britain during the winter Olympic games. He himself, along with Percy and a few other MOM officials spent the games there also, working closely with the Canadians in order to prepare for the 2012 summer games.

The aurors and magical disaster relief groups were spread even thinner when a 8.8 earthquake hit Chile the 27th.

**March**

3/15/10 - _**Lorcan and Lysander Scalamander born to Luna and Rolf Scalamander **_

**April**

Funny how cute, sweet babies can turn in to little monsters who can try the patience of a saint. Harry James Potter was no saint, despite what some of his more flattering biographers wrote, and his eldest had wore Harry's patience out!

Harry had a minor domestic crisis on his hands. James, 4 and a half had blossomed into a true handful. His favorite pastime, it seemed, was thinking of ways to a. make his brother Al miserable and b. get the help to quit. In just the past 12 months they had gone through 3 nannies. This morning the latest had turned in her resignation, packed her things and stormed out the door after waking up to find her waist length hair in a pile on the floor.

James had gotten a hold of a pair of scissors and decided to try his hand at cosmetology.

Apparently after using the scissors on Mandy's hair James had entered Al's room and cut up most of his books.

He then entered the parlor and tried his hand at redecorating. The sofa was in shreds.

Ginny was in Bulgaria for a quick visit with Luna and Rolf. Luna had just given birth to twin boys.

Kreacher was so mad that words had failed him and he was sitting at the kitchen table muttering while his ears quivered.

It took well over an hour to reassure Al that his beloved books could be repaired. By then Lily was awake and wanting her breakfast. But before Harry could take care of her he had to find his oldest who had hidden himself after hearing the screams of his nanny.

Harry searched most of the floors of the house. James, the little imp was hiding well. Harry knew when to call for help and he knew just the women to call. Picking up some floo powder he first called Molly and then Andromeda. They both were there in minutes. Molly went to take care of Lily and Andromeda went to repair Al's books and his broken heart.

Naturally Teddy had come with Andromeda, which was fortuitous. He knew James best.

Harry and Teddy set out to find James. Suddenly an explosion rocked the top floors of the house. Harry, fearing the worst, took the stairs two at a time, wand drawn. When he got to what had been the fourth floor, he found his oldest sitting on a pile of rubble in, what now was, a open air terrace.

After reassuring himself that James was unhurt, aside from some singed hair, he evacuated everyone to the burrow until the structure of the house could be checked. Hermione and Ron reassured him they had plenty of room and they could stay until the repairs were made.

They never found out what exactly James had found in one of the unused bedrooms. Harry had taken him to St. Mungo's to be checked out and aside from the singed hair the only after effects was a temporary ringing in his ears. That is until they got back to the burrow.

Harry thoroughly whipped his little bottom and put him to bed. Andromeda and Teddy volunteered to watch James during the day and Molly would watch Al and Lily until Harry and Ginny could repair the house and hire a new nanny.

The contractor Harry and Ginny had hired was shaking his head. Apparently Grimald Place has in very poor condition. It wasn't worth repairing the damage. The safest and most logical move was to tear it down and rebuild. Magically rebuilding in the center of busy London was going to take a lot of permits and money. Harry was not looking forward to telling Kreacher the house he loved was coming down.

The good news was that they could rebuild in a more modern way. The rooms sizes and layouts would be better suited to the 21st century.

The bad news was they would be out of their house for over a year.

Harry and Ginny knew that 5 children and 4 adults under one roof would most likely be too much for any of their nerves. So they rented a farm house not far from Bill and Fleur.

Charley had a friend who wanted to come to the Uk and improve her English. Harry and Ginny hired her on the spot.

While dealing with his domestic problems; all of Britain was dealing with the Volcanic Ash from one of several eruptions beneath Eyjafjallajökull, an ice cap in Iceland . The ash not only grounded muggle airplanes, but disrupted long distance apparition, international port-keys and almost all broom flights as well.

**May and June**

Thankfully was much quieter, even with the muggle elections and the continued Muggle economic woes.

**July**

Harry sighed and put away the file, one of the policies instituted in the interest of inter government cooperation was that all unusual and heinous events in the muggle world were also quietly covered by the MOM's appropriate branch.

The report he had just read was about Raoul Moat. After shooting his ex-girlfriend and killing her new partner, the former bouncer shot policeman David Rathband in his patrol car, before eventually killing himself after a six-hour stand-off with armed officers.

**August**

Harry was hurrying through his paperwork. He had a hot lunch date! Andromeda and Teddy were meeting him at Hannah's for lunch. Harry couldn't believe it the sweet little baby that had given so much hope to so many after the war was going to Hogwarts.

Teddy was talking a mile a minute. He had already told Harry of all his new things, (his wand was "brilliant"), and now was telling of how they had ran in to George and family at the war memorial in May.

"Roxanne was fussy so I did my animal faces at her. You know she laughs just like Uncle George? She laughed so hard at my fox I just kept doing it! Do you think I'll get sorted in to mum or dad's house? I don't know which I'd like better…" Teddy kept talking faster than anyone could answer.

Harry grinned at Andy. Teddy sure was wound up!

AN -Some of the chapter is taken from my fic "Teddy".

**September**

_**Teddy Lupin **_**goes to Hogwarts (Gryffindor)**

I family of 7 made it's way across the crowded station. There was a tall athletic father holding a tiny red headed girl, a tall thin older boy with bright purple hair, A pretty petite mum with shoulder length dark red hair holding the hands of two little boys, one with dark hair and one with ginger. Rounding out the group was a stately grandmother.

Suddenly they were surrounded by red heads.

Ron helped Harry get Teddy's trunk and owl on to the train. Ginny, Hermione, Angie and Andromeda were fussing over Teddy. Teddy held Lily in his arms, James was pressed against his legs.

Soon the whistle blew and they all stood and waved until the train was out of sight.

A somber group ate dinner that night at the burrow. Half way through an owl arrived with a note from Molly that they had seen Teddy and that he had already made friends.

Neville must have had an owl waiting because, just as everyone was heading for home, an owl arrived telling them that Teddy had been sorted in to Gryffindor.

_**Teddy**_** and friends attacked by Rita's nephew and cronies**

Harry was observing a training session when a white faced Ron entered. "Harry it's Teddy he's been hurt badly."

Andromeda and Harry were the first ones to Hogwarts. Neville had notified both of them at the same time. Neville was as close to tears as Harry had ever seen him.

"We don't know what happened. Hagrid was the one to find the four of them. He raised the alarm and we got them here as fast as we could. They have been beaten badly."

Teddy's bed was in a familiar part of the hospital wing. If fact somewhere in the back of Harry's mind he was sure it was the same one Poppy always put him in.

Teddy was in bad shape. Multiple broken bones and a deep concussion. From the looks of him and the other three children they had fought their attackers. Neville and the other professors were conducting a house to house search for any one with suspicious injuries. They knew it was probably useless because the attackers had plenty of time to heal themselves.

The only clue had been a copy of that rag "The Wizard's Weekly World Report" with a picture of Teddy morphing his face and an article by Rita Skeeter.

The family had gathered at Hogsmede. They took turns sitting with Teddy. Andromeda was staying with Molly and Arthur.

The first evening Ginny and Andromeda kept watch. "Poppy how could this have happened? I thought we fought the war so this sort of thing would never happen to our children!" Ginny was in tears. Teddy was laying so still.

"I thought that losing his mum and dad was all he'd have to suffer. I never thought someone could hate him, because his father was a werewolf!" Andromeda laid her head down next to Teddy's too still hand.

Molly relived Ginny so she could go home to the children who were out of their minds with worry over their Teddy.

The next morning Harry and a grim faced Arthur entered the little haven that had been created around Teddy's bed.

"Andromeda, Molly go get some rest, Arthur and I will sit with him a while."

"Oh Harry have you found anything out yet?"

" Yes mum, the other young man came to long enough to identify their attackers as Slytherine. Headmistress Sprout suspects Rita Skeeter's nephew may have led the attack. Apparently Teddy was bullied on the train by an older Slytherine and was being rescued by a 2nd year Ravenclaw girl when the boy used a spell on her and Teddy knocked him out."

It was a long week for the adults in Teddy's life. Everyone, except Dudley, who could not get in to Hogwarts, took turns at his bedside.

It was late evening, Bill and Fleur had brought Andromeda and Molly some dinner and were sitting by his bed as the older women ate."

Slowly Teddy turned his head toward Fleur and opened his eyes.

"Teddy, oh Teddy , Mon petit garçon. Beel hurry geet Ginny and Harry he ess awake!"

Teddy was in the hospital wing for a total of four weeks.

Apparently an article by Rita Skeeter had started it all. Somehow she had gotten a picture of Teddy when he had been morphing his face to look like a fox to entertain Roxanne and made up garbage about him transforming in to a werewolf like his dad. If she had wanted to cause widespread panic among the parents of Hogwarts, she had failed. The only students that left had been her own nephew and 5 other Slytherines who had been expelled for endangering the life of other students.

There was never another incident anywhere near as bad as that one while Teddy attended school. It was as if the students and parents remembered why the war against evil had been fought and decided as one that, at least here and now, understanding and peace would prevail.

Hermione had successfully sued Rita and the rag she worked for. Both had been put out of business.

Harry was glad the muggle world was quiet that month.

**October**

October found Harry preparing the Minister's security team for the Seoul Summit. The magical world leaders were meeting alongside the muggles in November, trying to determine if there was a way to assist the muggle economy.

An earthquake, tsunami and continued volcanic eruptions in Indonesia kept the British magical charities busy.

**November**

Floods, gales, the earliest significant snowfall since 1993, combined with Freezing weather made the month miserable. Warming charms were doing little good for the aurors and MLE personnel who had outside duty.

News that Prince William was to marry long-term girlfriend Kate Middleton sent Harry in to action. Kingsley had been assigned security duty during the wedding of the Prince's mum and dad, Harry dug into the files and Kingsley shared his memories. By the first of December the plans were well on their way.

**December**

December continued cold and snowy. Harry himself investigated the incident involving the protestors and the Prince of Wales.

AN- hopefully this is smoother than it felt top write! LOL 5 snow days with the grandchildren leaves little time to write!


End file.
